Broken Together
by ashley.baby419
Summary: I spent four years running from something I couldn't escape. I traded everything for a life that never belonged to me. There was only one place left to go, one place left to run, one place that could fix every broken piece of me, one place that scared me to no end... home. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've tumbled his idea around a million times and I fell into a writing slump simply because my laptop is broken. That's right - completely trashed. I'm really becoming a pro at destroying laptops. Also, for those of you wondering about November Rain, if you follow me whatsoever, I will either try to continue it or restart it. I had just done an entire chapter when I destroyed my laptop and have had a hard time finding peace to pick it up ever since.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, and I actually ripped off the title of this story from a Christian song. But it's an amazing song so you should listen to it! Also, please refer to this disclaimer for the rest of the story because - unless I steal another song part or something - I won't remember/will be too lazy to do another one.

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter One

I stood out on the balcony and looked at the sight before me. Lights were shimmering brightly, blinking for attention. Cars were honking and music was blasting from several buildings. This was the city that never slept. This was New York. And this was far from home. In fact, everywhere we had gone for the past four years had been far from home. I sighed as I turned my beautiful engagement ring on my finger. It needed resized. Four full years, and millions of dollars later, and it still needed resized. My long hair - consisting of a hundred pale and golden shades - danced in the wind and brushed against my skin. Here I was with nowhere to go and still dressed in a figure-hugging little black dress with lace above my ample bust and arms, leaving my collar bone and shoulders exposed, and bright red stilettos. What was I even waiting for?

I heard the door opening and ignored it. Oh, that. He's what I was waiting for. I was afraid to turn around and look at him. I knew it was stupid, but it didn't change my worry. I was so calm before and now my hands were shaking. I was handing over everything I had even known for the past four years.

"Serena?" His voice was gentle. It was kind and worried.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He finally spun me around and noticed the tears brimming in my eyes. His own dark navy blues widened and his eyebrows drew together quickly. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"This," I swung my arm out to the city around me, "this is what's wrong. This is not my life. This was never my life. This is our life - your dream. I never wanted to leave, not really. I wanted to live in our quiet little town, teach kindergarten, get married, and have children. I have a degree and nothing to do with it. I wanted to be able to have my kids wonder and explore - with not having to worry. I want to see land, not buildings. I'm sorry, it's just everything happened so fast and I just wanted to run from it all."

"Serena, I knew the Andrew thing hurt you but - "

"STOP." My voice hardened. Then I shook my head and calmed down. "Just... stop."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered.

I knew he didn't. He never would try to upset anybody. He was wonderful, with a heart of gold. Yet he wasn't mine. That flawless skin, those large navy eyes, the thick black hair... he was never meant for me. Our personalities never even matched. He was a smooth talker - a real charmer. Even without that charm, he was worth millions. He could have anybody he wanted.

"We're not right for each other, you know that... don't you? This life? It isn't mine. These parties? Not mine. Traveling to every other country in the world? Not for me. Staying up until four in the morning just to see you finally come home? I can't." I turned my attention towards the ring on my finger. "This ring? It's not mine. It never was. This ring is for your future wife... the woman you want to spend forever with."

He watched in silence as I slid the seemingly foreign object off of my smaller finger. It sparkled like crazy, and was too big for my taste anyway. I would have handed it to him, but he just stared into my eyes and I couldn't handle that. I slid past him to go inside and sat it down on the nightstand beside the bed - a bed that I slept alone in every single night. Tears threatened to spill all over the place and my nose was burning.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned - his voice sounding far away from me, even though he was just a couple feet.

"I'm going home, Seiya."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So this is going to be one of my deeper stories, which means that the relationship between Darien and Serena will be a long, resolving one, to make it more meaningful. Bear with me.

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Two

Eighteen hours of pavement. Gray with yellow stripes was the only thing I'd seen, really. I couldn't look at anything other than what was right in front of me. Eighteen hours of worry building up inside my gut, along with an aching hunger. Eighteen hours of quietness. Along the way, traffic became noticeably less until the buildings, too, starting becoming few and far in between. Now, my Dodge Ram had found itself kicking up dust on a dry dirt road - for the time being. A light rain starting drizzling down, beginning to stain the once pale red-orange-brown into a deep rustic color that changed it to mud as it gradually increased to hammer down. And five minutes later - at the height of the thunderstorm from nowhere - was when my truck stopped.

I sighed and banged my head against the steering wheel. Why did I ever think it would be a good idea to come back to this place? It was the middle of nowhere. It wasn't going anywhere and it never would. It was stuck in the 50's forever. It hadn't changed for the past sixty-five years and probably never would. Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but close enough. My cell phone started going off and I turned my attention towards it.

"Hey, Seiya told me about everything that happened. Are you okay? Where are you? Do you like accidentally get hyped up on drugs or something? That like always happens to rich people and seeing as you're always alone -"

"I'm fine, Mina." I cut her off. She was known for wondering with her words. She was the best friend I ever did have since moving. It was rare in the city to find somebody who actually cared about others. Yeah, she was overly talkative and maybe a little too promiscuous to have a husband, but she knew how to live the famous life. She was made for that life: constantly partying, constantly traveling, constantly living in the present without a care of the future.

"So where exactly are you?" Her bubbly voice picked up again.

"I'm home." I replied as my eyes scanned the window before me - the landscape invisible due to the curtain of heavy rain.

"That's really deep." I laughed and shook my head at her comment. Mina wasn't used to thinking about anything that mattered. It wasn't her forte. "So when are you coming back? I'm going to be lonely. Who else will I hang out with?"

"Mina you have a million friends." I rolled my eyes playfully, even though she couldn't see. At twenty-five she still acted like a teenager. Her personality just reminded me of high school. But not the kind I went to. Nope, Mina was much too classy to settle down in an area where I was raised. Heck, her parents probably never saw a farm in their life, let alone Mina.

"WRONG. I have like a million followers. They aren't friends. They're people that like my pictures and leave creepy yet charming comments and messages. You can't desert me like this!" She whined.

"I need a break, Mina. I have to get away. This is for me. For once, I'm doing something for myself. Not to fit an image of what a rockstar's girlfriend should look like or act like. But anyway, I gotta go get gas. I'll keep in touch. Take care." I wrapped the call up.

"Okay, love. Don't forget me! I love you!"

Once again I shook my head, smiling and rolling my eyes, "I won't. I love you too."

With the phone call ended I took a deep breath and eyed the view before me again. The rain had died down - not much - but it was slightly less fierce and that made all the difference. I knew that another mile down the road would greet me with Gibbs' Gas Station, with plenty of gas and gas cans. I didn't bother using my four-ways, or "hazard lights" as the city called them, because nobody would be down this road. Nobody ever left. Nobody except Seiya and I. And our brothers...

I shifted my red high heels back onto my feet (I really didn't care that driving barefoot was illegal - it was kind of my thing). I grabbed my red leather purse and swung it over my shoulder. I was in such a hurry to leave that I never changed. I packed the truck beforehand and was gone in the blink of an eye.

I had forever left my life behind me for the second time.

My shoes sunk into the muck beneath me and I cursed as I battled my way, my once voluminous hair surely losing it's nice appearance and looking wet and stringy. I scrunched my face to try to avoid rain pelting my eyes. It seemed like hours before I finally made it to Gibbs'. I walked in and the crowd at the counter stopped and turned to eye me up.

One spoke up. "You lost, miss?"

I wish. "No, just ran out of gas. I was trying to make it here without stopping."

"Oh. Right over there in that corner." The owner pointed a finger. _I know, Paul._

"Yeah..." I grabbed one and made my way to the counter to put it down as he rung me up.

"Serena?" The guy to my right spoke up. I had graduated with him. He was one of the Billy's in our town.

"William." I addressed him.

"Billy... let me give you a ride back to your vehicle. You can stay with me and Kelly for the night. It's starting to get really late. It's almost ten thirty already." He reasoned.

"You married Kelly?" I asked dumbfounded.

He smiled brightly. "We have kids, too." Then his mood fell a little. "You look tired, you're cold and wet, and you're looking all city. Let's get you dry and comfy."

When I left it never dawned on me that life here would still go on. I know time didn't stop - not for anybody or anything - yet I never imagined it going on here. All those people I'd lost contact with, years ago, were now older with families. That's what you did around here. You graduated, got married, and had babies. That's what everybody did.

"What about Ami, Raye, and Lita? How are they?" I found myself asking as my mind wondered back to the three girls. We were closer than anybody could ever imagine in school. And then I broke off all trace of contact.

"Well, Lita married Nathan, Ami married with Zach, and Raye still has Chad." Billy listed off. "They're engaged and I believe getting married next Spring if I ain't wrong."

"They're all married?" I whispered as a feeling of loneliness washed over me. I was never there to encourage them along the way, the inform their future husbands how they treat their soon-to-be wives, to hold their hand and have fun, and to watch them share the kiss that sealed their lives together forever. I never even got to see pictures or get phone calls. I had literally destroyed any source of contact. I couldn't handle it back then. It brought up too many horrific memories with somebody who was no longer in my life.

"A lot of things have happened since you left." His voice trailed off, with pain stinging the words. "Everybody 'round here was waitin' for you to give us some sort of sign. To turn on that Facebook thing or write and get a cell phone number and let people know... anything, really. We finally gave up hope. Seiya wasn't interested in contacting either, apparently. I could understand your situation but that boy... I'd never understand him. Sorry, I mean. Where is he? He got you walking in this cold rain!"

"There's a chance he's still in New York City, and there's a chance he's already gone. We were set to head out to Japan next." I mumbled. I still felt cold and empty, like the world was another place and I was just watching it from a distance. It felt like I wasn't even here - my very existence was questionable.

"So why are you here?"

I froze for a minute, then finally looked up. "When I left, I wasn't ready. I blamed this town for everything that happened. It was too much for me to handle at that time and I was weak. I couldn't deal with anything or anybody. I knew they'd all wanna help and I couldn't deal with that. I couldn't talk about him. I couldn't walk around with people eyeing me sympathetically because they knew the story. I just couldn't. So when Seiya asked me to marry him and leave this place behind I agreed. Not because I was in love, not because we were meant to be together, but because I needed an escape. I was running from my past and still stuck in the same place." I broke down, tears starting to spill from my eyes.

Why was I talking to him? Why was I spilling my life story all over the store for the people there to hear and see? Why wasn't I healed after four years of suffering? Why was I still completely broken?

-0-0-0-0-

I stretched and yawned as golden rays peeped through the blinds. Kelly had offered me a tank and short set so I didn't have to tear my luggage apart for luggage the previous night. Coffee and bacon found its way to my nose and my stomach growled instinctively. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I sat up and hear footsteps make their way towards me so I turned around to see Kelly smiling down at me.

"Well Serenity Grace, aren't you a sight?" She beamed.

"Kelly May." I nodded with a smile of my own. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm practically a stranger now and you still let me and made sure I was comfortable." This was something I had long since experienced. You don't get this treatment in the city.

"Come on to the kitchen darling, you look absolutely starved!"

After a breakfast filled with pancakes, bacon, and coffee I was full. The two young children happily chewed away and the oldest, at three, tried to ask me questions while sipping on orange juice from her sippy cup. They were adorable and seemed to be the happiest, most perfect little family I could have ever imagined.

"Say, does Darien know you're back?" Kelly asked as I helped her clean up dishes.

"Probably not, I just got here last night." I shrugged.

"You know how word spreads 'round here though." She pointed out.

"I'm not sure I can face Darien yet. How awkward would it be to stop by with an 'oh yeah, by the way, I broke it off with your brother'?" I admitted.

"Sweetheart, I really don't think he'll mind. You should talk to him." She shrugged.

"I think I better head home first." I smiled lightly.

And that's what I did after everything was cleaned up. Kelly let me borrow her pajamas and I promised to clean them and return them so that's what I departed in after a million thanks'. When I got to the old brick house, I felt sick. I turned my truck off yet couldn't hop out of the gunmetal vehicle. I just kindda sat there, staring at the ranch house before me. The house that I lived in for eighteen years. The house where Andrew was right beside me. The house where I'd sneak into his room and we'd slip outside and meet up with Darien to explore the woods at night or make bonfires. The door opened up and a sandy blonde haired man approached me.

"May I help you?" He called out before he reached me. Then he got to the driver's side and stopped, just looking at my face like I was a ghost. Hell, I was a ghost. He had every right to look at me that way.

"Sammy?" I whispered. He wasn't a little kid anymore. His features had hardened and became defined. He wasn't a boy. My little brother was now grown up. He was finally twenty-one, after all.

"Serena... what are you doing here? Are... are you back? Like for good or are you visiting?" His eyes flashed between me and the sky, seeming to try to figure out what I was doing here before I told him.

"I broke it off with Seiya so -"

"So you came crawling back? You think you can just march here and re-enter everybody's life after you kicked dirt in our faces four years ago? What makes you think you're welcome back here? You're not. You need to leave." He growled, anger written all over his face.

"I didn't mean to -"

"Shut up Serena. We all had it hard. You're just the only one who thought they were too good to deal with it."

They had it hard? They didn't spend every waking minute with him. We were inseparable. How could he possibly know how hard I had it? I didn't just lose my older brother, I lost my absolute best friend. I lost the person who taught me everything there was to know about this land. I sat there horrified and turned the truck back on. Shaking, I threw it in reverse and turned around before throwing it back into drive and letting a cloud in the review.

I had absolutely nowhere to go.

Except...

-0-0-0-0-

It looked like it hadn't been used in years, yet everything still worked when I checked it out. Electric, water... I was good to go. I started dragging my things in - suitcase after suitcase - before unpacking in the room I used to always take. It wasn't very far away, just up in the mountains. It was the place we'd always come hunting - Darien, Andrew, and I. It was all wood and log, and I loved its rustic charm.

I walked out on the front porch and sat down in a chair that looked like it was about to break. From here I could see the lake in the distance were we'd always go swimming when hunting wasn't going well - or when we'd just take off to spend time away and not really hunt.

I rested my head in my knees and let the pain wash over me until I was sobbing uncontrollably with my shoulders viciously shaking. I cried until I couldn't try anymore - until I was so completely dehydrated that I couldn't muster up one more tear.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think you've got the wrong place." A voice spoke up.

Vigorously wiping the tear stains from my cheeks I looked up at the man before me. My heart seized and a lump formed in the back of my throat. I hadn't seen him in so long. He had left with Andrew as soon as they graduated and only one of them came back alive. He had the same dark hair I was used to, just like his brother, but his navy eyes were different. They had a hint of a incredible blue, one that I had never seen before, flecked within the deep navy.

He was tanner than Seiya, he always had been. He was rougher, manlier, too. He was taller and broader with more defined muscles and hardened features. Seiya was too much of a pretty boy to get his hands dirty but Darien - covered in all of his scars and bruises and cuts - was never afraid to do anything. He was quieter than Seiya though. He didn't talk much, at least not since a couple months before they left.

"Dare?" I whispered, almost not believing the man that was standing before me.

His eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion as he registered who I was. Those eyes... I used to be able to read them like the back of my hand. Until that April night when everything about him seemed to change. Maybe it was because he realized he was going away. Maybe he had to harden up for the military. Maybe he couldn't befriend his best friend's baby sister anymore. Maybe he realized I had fallen into a bittersweet teenage love with him that he never wanted.

"Serena?" His eyebrows drew together.

My eyes drifted down to his legs. "You're walking."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I watched a movie with my boyfriend last night and - don't judge us - it was Epic. I don't care that I'm twenty-one and he's twenty-three; it was the bomb dot com. Seriously. I don't care if you people don't like cartoons (which is ironic since this is an anime based site - nobody can read manga without checking out the show) just watch it. Kinda tears at the old heart strings though.

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Three

17 June 2011

It was ironic, really. The sun was shimmering down and a cool breeze blew across the field. It was the perfect day. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and flowers were in full bloom. I had graduated, second in my class, over a week ago. Everything was just so perfect. Except for me. My world was shattering before me. It felt like I was stepping on glass no matter where I went. Needles pricked at my chest, stabbing my heart. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life, and there wasn't even a trace of blood.

I just stood there in my black dress and cowboy boots, my hair was pulled back into a bun with small strays that made naturally lose curls around my face and a black bow on top. Nobody had to tell me how I looked. I knew my blue eyes had dulled to gray and my tanned skin had paled. Dark circles and red puffiness accented my grayed eyes. I was shaking, too. Nobody said anything, nobody touched me. I was as afraid as they were that I'd break like glass if they did.

My eyes drifted to two boys that I had known my entire life. Seiya stood beside his older brother, studying me. It was no secret the boy liked me - he had since we were in elementary - but I never paid much attention to him. It was the man in the wheelchair beside him that I'd dedicated my time and attention to. The man that left with Andrew two years ago to join to Marine Corps and leave me in the past. They just left me and I had never felt so deserted in my life.

And that's when I had started actually acknowledging Seiya. We'd go on group dates with my friends and officially stabilized ourselves as a couple. Being kept busy was the only chance I had at keeping it all together back then. And now... now I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Everything seemed impossible to escape. I was at the place on the edge of the world, ready to fall, and nobody could even save me. I couldn't save me. So I had to run.

-0-0-0-

It had been a week since the funeral and the first day out of my bedroom. Nothing I did would bring back Andrew. I could mourn for my entire life and he would never come back to me again. He'd never give me piggyback rides or buy me ice cream or take me to the county fair or drive me through the mountains with his beaten pick-up-truck. We'd never go on a mini vacation or hunting trip up to the cabin ever again.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Darien as we sat on the back deck. Seiya was always the one that took longer to get ready. It was funny, really, how concerned he was with his looks. This town wasn't nothing anyway.

He knew what I was talking about. Darien always knew everything when it came to me. Except that I loved him. Or maybe he did know and just brushed it off. We made eye contact and for a minute I could read him again. All the pain that was emerging from inside him. He had lost a best friend and brother, too, when Andrew passed. He was right there with me... except I didn't have to see it or hear it.

"I'm never going to walk again." He whispered.

"Dare, I'm sorry I didn't mean to -"

"No. I'm glad you did. Maybe it'll help me feel better and accept it to say it out loud." He cut me off with a sad smile.

"No. You will." I urged.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Walk, Dare. You'll walk again. You can do anything." I insisted.

"I don't think you realize -"

"You will Darien Lee. I promise." I spoke sternly.

He smiled, finally a genuine smile. "It's settled then. I'll walk."

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Seiya called out through the door.

"No, I'm probably gonna need another twenty minutes." I joked and rolled my eyes as Darien broke out in laughter. Of all people to ask if somebody else was ready... I admired him for a minute. His smile was still as gorgeous as ever. Everything about him was as gorgeous as ever.

And that was the night Seiya asked to marry him. And I ran, as fast as I could, from everything that haunted me in this stupid town.

 **-xXxXxXxXxXx-Back to the Present-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

"You told me I would." He replied. "Where's Seiya?"

His eyes skimmed the area around the outside before peering in through the windows, trying to see his younger brother. My stomach seized this time and I felt sick. I didn't know how I could admit to Darien that I left his brother without him absolutely hating me.

"He's not here. I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything - just stood there. He wasn't looking at me or the house anymore. He was looking at the ground off to the side. "I just think I made the decision too quick. I was hurt and he offered to take me away from everything."

"I understand."

"What happened since I was gone?" I asked. I was almost afraid to ask. I was afraid to speak to anybody from this place, but I had to.

"Just life." Darien answered. "A whole lotta life. Everybody's married off and has little ones. Even Sammy got himself a wife and they're expecting soon. I'm sorry about your parents, by the way."

"My parents?" I shot my head towards him, since it had trailed off to the scenery behind him previously. "What are you sorry about my parents for? Because I didn't contact them or something? I never meant to hurt anybody, I just... I just couldn't."

"Nobody told you?" He raised an eyebrow and those eyes became readable again. Pain. Sorry. Why were those the emotions always directed towards me?

"Told me what, Dare?"

"How long have you been back?"

"I just got back last night and this morning I tried to go home but Sammy chased me off. He honestly wants nothing to do with me. This was the only place I knew to come to. I figured everybody else was already moved out and I didn't feel like asking for directions or facing them for that matter." I explained. I was hurt and confused. I was spilling out my life story ever since I came back.

"Your father's dying, Serena." He whispered. I shook my head. "He has cancer and he's at the end of his ropes. He's day by day at this point."

"This town never did offer me anything good!" I cried out in anger as I got to my feet. "This stupid place! Why the hell did I ever come back here in the first place? Nobody wants me here! No good news ever comes from here! This is my sign from God that I made the wrong decision. I'm going back to New York."

"You say it's a sign that you shouldn't have to be here and I say it's a blessing that you get to see him in his last few days." Darien replied sternly.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I bit my lip. I thought about the words he was saying. A blessing. This town was not a blessing... was it?

"He's waited four years to see you... I don't think he'll stop today."

That was typical Darien. He always knew what to say and do to make me feel better. He knew how to stop unbearable pain. He knew how to heal people, he was an expert at it.

"How is it that you can come back into my life so easily? I left your brother, Darien. I left everything. You should hate me, really." I reasoned.

"We were inseparable, Serena. And I never came back into your life, you came back into mine. You were hurt and you made some bad choices. I did too. You weren't the only one bleeding that day, Serena. You weren't the only one bleeding that month or that year. And you're not the only one bleeding right now. So I understand. We reacted in different ways, took different paths, but I understand because somewhere along those sixteen years before Andrew and I left, you became part of the person I was and I can't change that."

"You and Andrew were my best friends, Dare." I mumbled, feeling lost.

"This may come as a shock to you... and promise you won't tell anyone?" Darien questioned and my mood picked up a little. A secret?

"I promise!" I blurted out quick, eager to hear whatever confession he was going to make. Suddenly I was fourteen years old again and slipping secrets between myself and the boy who had two years on me.

His eyes shifted around the woods, as if checking for somebody, then he rocked a leg towards me and brought his right hand to cover one side of his mouth. His voice had now dropped to a whisper. "Seiya and I really weren't that close."

I sat there, dumbfounded for a minute, before completely losing it. Mere minutes ago I was bawling my eyes out, now my sides were stinging with laughter. It was no secret Seiya and Darien didn't get along. They were two completely different people - polar opposites, really. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"Some things will never change." He shrugged with a crooked smile. His eyes then drifted down to my apparel. "Like that fact that it's the middle of the afternoon and you're still wearing pajamas. "Serenity Grace, didn't you ever learn to grow up?"

"'Bout as much as you!" I shot back.

"And you still can't lose an argument." He shook his head, that boyish, crooked smile never leaving.

"Says the person trying to get in the last word!" I accused. It was true, though. I couldn't stand losing at arguments but neither could the boy - well, man - before me. We had been a constant headache to all of those that were around us.

"How about you clean up and we'll go see your old man?"

At this statement I nodded and retreated back into the house to shower. I needed to scrub the past day off of my body and a steamy shower would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that I pull 12 hour shifts Saturday-Monday so updates during that time will be few and far in between.

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Four

I hadn't realized how much I need a shower until I had finally crawled out. I finally felt clean and happier with myself, even though my skin was red from the scrubbing and hot water. I grabbed my blow dryer and got to work on my long locks. I knew it would take forever for them to dry - it always did. A knock erupted from the door.

I clicked the dryer off and called out a "Yeah?"

"Yeah this is officer Shields. I got a call about a young girl barricading herself in a bathroom for an ungodly amount of time and was sent to check the situation out." Came the reply from the other side.

"You're aggravating!" I accused as I flung the door open to give him a glare. "I don't remember you being this much of a pain in my neck when I left."

"I need a shower, too, yanno?"

"There are TWO bathrooms, yanno?" I argued back.

"I like this one." He said smugly as he pushed past me. "And unless you wanna see me naked, I suggest you giddy up and go on outta here."

"Whatever." I mumbled as I turned my blow dryer back on. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Darien started to peel his shirt off. Gasping I clicked the machine back off and pulled the plug from the wall, shielding my eyes as I made my way towards the hallway. "I'm gone, I'm gone! You win."

"Glad we could compromise!" He shouted as I heard the bathroom door shut. He was so outrageously smug. But then again, just by the little peep of chiseled tan skin that I'd gotten... No. No. He was almost my brother-in-law.

My face was red hot as I sat in front of the mirror from the bedroom I had claimed ever since we starting coming here and worked on finishing my hair drying process. Once I was satisfied with the mostly-dry locks I skimmed through my closet and picked out a strapless and flowing bright teal hi-low dress with a thin belt wrapped around my small waist. On my feet I slipped on my tan cowboy boots. I tousled my hair about and applied minimal makeup, ready to go.

I ventured out the living room area to see Darien sitting on a couch waiting, dressed in his usual: worn jeans, a crisp, figure-hugging white tee, and worn boots. It had been his typical outfit ever since I could remember. He was plain, but put together all at the same time. I noticed his eyes skim over me quickly.

"All that time just to put on a dress and belt?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"That part took me ten minutes, thank you very much. My hair is what takes so long." I crossed my arms underneath my chest. Because, let's face it, when you have a lot of boob your arms cannot go over them.

"Whatever you say, kid." He shrugged as he stood up and made his way out the door to leave me standing there, my mouth slightly agape. Did he really just call me kid? Kid?! I was a grown freaking adult! Glaring daggers into his back, I followed him towards his truck.

-0-0-0-

The ride had been a mostly silent one. Not because I was still irritated about the kid comment, but because the music was too enjoyable to interrupt and the wind felt too nice blowing over my skin. It was just perfectly peaceful. I couldn't remember the last time I had just enjoyed a ride with the windows town. I was always stuck in traffic, too busy viewing Mina's latest fashion designs as she flipped through her tablet, or too busy being upset at my return.

Then there was the hospital. I hated hospitals. They were always white and stale. They always symbolized death to me. Well, this was the place that people can to die, after all. I followed Darien and we both pulled out our ID's, handing them to the lady behind a glass window through a circular cut-out. The lady looked at my ID, then back up at me, then back at Darien. I had noticed her brown eyes glaring at me ever since I walked in. There was even a hint of red, but I may have just imagined it due to the untamable red curls around her face.

"Serenity Williams?" She seemed to hiss and it took me back a minute. That voice. I remembered that voice. I hated that voice. It was the voice of the girl that tried to ruin my life any chance she got. The girl who hated the fact that I had made cheer captain and was second in our class - only following behind Amy. She was the girl that hated me for always being around Darien and Andrew and their friends.

"Beryl. It's nice to see you." I managed to pull a fake smile on my face.

"What are you doing back here? Where's Seiya?" She questioned, looking behind Darien and I.

"He couldn't make it... very busy schedule." I shrugged.

"Where's your ring? Aren't you engaged?" Her eyes flickered to my hand, then back between Darien and I. "Are you having an affair with his brother?"

"She came to visit her father, not be interrogated. Sheriff Taylor is the cop, you're just a secretary behind a desk. Why don't you do your job and he'll do his?" Darien challenged her, a stern look on his face. Her gaze immediately dropped and she mumbled something inaudible. He turned to me and said "your father is this way" before leading me once again.

Darien lead me to a room with a man I didn't recognize. He was hooked up to a thousand different things. This was not the man I grew up with. My face twisted with pain as I rushed to his side. "Daddy?" I whispered desperately.

His eyes had lost all color. They were gray.

"Serenity..." He whispered and I noticed liquid fill up in his dull eyes.

"Daddy I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I should never have left. I should never have lost contact with everything. I just wish I could go back." I sobbed out as I held in his tight in my own.

"It's fine, hunnie. I'm glad I got to see my beautiful little girl again." He managed a small, weak smile towards me.

I spent the next hour telling him about all the places I went to. I told him about Mina and the band. And then it all got quiet for a little while as I thought over everything. My smile fell. "You know, I never really belonged to that lifestyle."

"Then it's a good thing you're not living it anymore." My father replied.

"Serena, we should get going. Your father needs his rest." Darien spoke up quietly. "We can come back every day if you'd like." I nodded in silence and watched Darien pull a small round container from his back pocket, before handing it over to my father. "Don't worry, Ken, I didn't forget."

"You're smuggling my dad tabacco chew?!" I eyed the exchange, shocked.

This sent Darien laughter and even my dad started giving small, weak laughs. "Calm down, it's beef jerky chew!"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They have me on a strict diet, but I'd like to live out the rest of my days happily." He admitted.

So Darien spent his time sneaking in beef jerky chew for my father because he wanted to enjoy the few days he had left? He was breaking rules just to make sure my dad had something to brighten his day. He was paying attention to the little things that would end up meaning the world to him...

After saying our goodbyes I lightly elbowed Darien in the ribs in the parking lot as we headed towards his truck. "Ya big softie."

"He was practically my dad, too." Darien pointed out.

That was true. Darien's parents had passed away when he was younger and he and Seiya were left to their aunt and uncle to be raised. They were a classy couple that moved in from the city to start new. Plus, our town needed doctors. But whereas Seiya fell into their lifestyle, Darien never could and he ended up at our house constantly. His uncle finally realized the boy was interested in other things and bought the cabin with mountain ground. It was our getaway, as long as my dad watched us. Which he did for a couple years before letting us loose to our own devices. He knew the importance of independence and exploration and never wanted to hold us back from living.

-0-0-0-

I sat on the edge of the old front patio, looking up at the sky. I hadn't been able to see a sky this clear for years. I could actually see a navy blue base and bright white shimmers. And it wasn't lights from the city. Stars... I never knew how much I could miss them.

I felt somebody sit down before me and I turned my head to see Darien. "Ever since I came back there's been all these things that I never thought I would miss, yanno? When I left, I just kindda assumed everywhere had places like this, just with a lot of buildings in other areas. But there aren't any places like this."

"Serena, are you trying to tell me there's no place like home?" Darien teased.

"I'm serious, Dare. Why do you gotta go and ruin all my confessions?" I sent him a small glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You didn't use to be this uptight. It must be the city coming out in you." He replied, his wicked grin growing.

"City my ass!" I growled as I jumped up and stormed inside to my bedroom before slamming the door. I rummaged through the dresser as I heard Darien apologize from the other side. After a couple minutes I swung the door open and Darien stood there, frozen in place. I had changed into one of the bikinis Mina had pressured me into while visiting a Caribbean island. The bottoms were so small they were almost a thong in the back and hung low, with small holes on either side in the front. The top was your typical string bikini in a bright turquoise.

"Serena... what are you doing?" His eyes were locked on my form and I smiled. Damn right they were. I worked hard for this body.

Except this was Darien. Why the hell was I trying to impress Darien?

I wasn't. I was trying to show him up... right?

Pushing past his towering frame I made my way back outside and heard him follow after a minute of not responding. I was heading right for the lake. Suddenly my stomach tightened. Did I really want to jump in there? It was dark and there were probably water snakes. No, that was city talk. I wasn't city anymore.

So I jumped.

I resurfaced with a gasp at the cool water. I was used to Caribbean islands and heated pools, not cold lakes. What the hell was I thinking? I could have grabbed a gun and shot something. Anything. But nope, I decided to get in an itty bitty bikini and drop my ass into a freezer. A splash interrupted my thoughts and another wave of cold rushed over me.

I spun around to see Darien swimming towards me with a smile. "What's wrong, city? You look a little cold out here."

"Who's cold? I'm not cold." I protested, trying to stop my body from shivering (which really didn't work by the way).

"Don't tell me my brother spoiled you with heated pools and hot tubs." He waded about two feet from me. I hated when he was right.

"Nope, not at all." I lied through my teeth as I leaned against the edge of the lake. I couldn't help but notice how incredible he looked in the moonlight, though. Shadows were created on his shoulders and arms and chest, showing off how muscular and toned he was. He was built bigger and stronger than what I had been used to for the past couple years.

I noticed his stormy eyes drifted over my ample chest. "Are you sure? You look cold."

His voice had dropped to a husky whisper and my own voice hitched in my throat. He was not talking about my nipples. This was Darien Shields. there was no way he looked there - especially because it was me. I had to be imagining things. But then he reached out and circled his large arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He was warm, despite the cold. And I couldn't think. Darien Shields was holding me against his strong, large frame. Me. The girl who had been engaged to his brother just the other day.

I rested my arms around his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. We just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. I wanted to lean in and kiss him. Kiss him more passionately than anybody had his entire life. That was, until a trail of headlights started breaking through the trees and pointing at the clearing. I pushed away from Darien quickly as multiple people started unloading from the vehicles.

"Serena? We heard you were back!" A voice squealed and Darien groaned in response to his cousin. I pulled at the edge to bring my body up and made a run for the other girl.

"RAYE!" I shouted jubilantly, leaving Darien behind in the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A little prolonged update-wise but the weather has been so nice. My little man has been aching to go for walks (he's so cute and happy, I wish I could upload a picture for you guys to see him). Also, Twiggirl006, your comment made me laugh a little. I'm so used to reading stories of them in a city, but I have no idea how cities work! I figured I'd take it to the country to be more accurate for me, I didn't even think about the fact that I was making everybody know my typical dilemma. Also, I find myself trying to use proper words, because I'm not sure my slang is understandable (we're lazy talkers).

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Five

A week ago I never imaged I'd be sitting across from a bunch of old friends listening to where their lives took them. I sat in an oversized and worn brown chair with a swimsuit cover-up dress thrown over top. It was one of my more modest ones: a strapless, solid plain white that reached just a little above the knee. I had noticed Darien retreating to his room to change out of the corner of my eye and I could swear my heart stopped when I realized he was in nothing but boxer briefs.

Then again, what would he have been into? He didn't change into swimwear like I had, and jeans would have weighed him down.

"Are you alright? You're lookin a little flushed." Raye raised an eyebrow. I was blushing? When the heck was the last time I blushed before I came back? I was acting like a twelve year old with their very first crush. I was supposed to be mature and sophisticated.

"Must just be coming outta the lake. I'm not used to it anymore." I lied, flashing a brilliant smile towards the group to destroy any suspicion, then my face fell and I looked off at the floor. "I can't believe I missed so much..."

"It's life." Amy spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, we don't get to see each other much anymore, anyway. Between work and the children, it gets rather hectic."

Both Amy and Lita had left their children at home.

"Speaking of kids, when are you going to have 'em?" Lita questioned, gaining excitement from the entire group. Oh no, here we go...

"Look, guys, there's something I haven't told you yet... it's the reason why I'm back. Seiya and I aren't together anymore." I said the last part quickly and averted my gaze again.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" Raye yelled, gaining the attention from the men who had congregated in the kitchen as well as cause us girls to widen our own eyes. She giggled as she looked around at all the expressions before reaching a hand over and and putting it on my knee. "Seiya was my cousin but he was a pain in the ass. You two didn't belong together, anybody couldda saw that coming. I really don't know why you ever dated."

Because it was the closest option to dating Darien.

"It's life." I shrugged and sent a wink towards Amy.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Her eyes glimmered with excitement. Raye excited was never a good thing. "We're gonna have to take you out honky-tonking!"

"You mean like bars and line dancing? Look, that's awesome and all but I think that's the last thing I'll need in my life. I've been through a lot in the past couple days so I'd rather just relax for right now." I rambled quickly.

"You have one week to feel sorry for yourself. Then you're mine."

-0-0-0-0-

My body was dripping sweat as I made my way back inside the house. I ignored the irritating drops that rolled down my sweaty body, making me itch. Water. I just needed water. I opened the refrigerator and found my prize: a gallon jug of spring water. Best thing I'd ever saw in my life.

Letting my body drop to the floor, I popped the cap off and immediately began downing the contents.

"What the hell?" A voice broke through the dark silence, making me jump and spill some of the contents. My voice snapped over to see Darien with an eyebrow raised at me before flicking over to the oven to see the time. "It's four in the morning. Are you crazy?"

"I'm an early riser." I shrugged, putting the jug to the side. "I'll buy more water. Jogging early is my routine. It's a great way to start your day. Stretching and cardio is the key to happiness, I promise you."

"Hey, I work out too, thank you very much. I don't need your fitness expertise."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. I don't want to accuse you of being a liar or anything but I ain't ever seen you sweat."

"That's because we're friends, not lovers." His deep voice claimed, causing goosebumps to rise over my body. There was no way I was going to act stupid to his sexual comments again.

"What is it with you and sex? You can't go one day without bringing up something sexual?" I questioned and stood up, turning to raise an eyebrow at my victim. "Are you like a nymphomaniac or something? I don't remember you using innuendos and love-making references before."

"Before? As in four years ago?" He interrogated. There was a darkness to his voice and his eyes. A bitterness. "You left four fucking years ago and you expected nothing and nobody to change? Things always change. And I am a person and guess what? People REALLY change."

I shrunk back. "Darien, I didn't mean to -"

"Didn't mean to what? Show your ditzy blonde self again? You were always so air headed and self-centered!" He continued to growl.

It was like every ounce of happiness I'd ever gained left my body. It felt sore and tired and heavy. I put the water jug back in it's place before walking past the angered man and out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get away. From him, from everything.

I had never expected him to get so mad. We had teased each other our entire lives and neither of us had ever gotten mad at the other one. Well, maybe slightly, but we never actually yelled. I was half expecting him to strike me as I walked past but it never happened.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat in a large oak tree, watching the first signs of light creep through the woods. I had to wonder if this was what I really wanted. When I was in the city, I craved wilderness and solitude, now that I was in the country I wanted to be surrounded and busy. But, in the end, I was still always alone. I would never mean anything to anybody, except to be a pretty face. I would never have a person to spill all my insecurities and troubles to.

I wasn't sure how long I had been gone, but when I finally got back Darien was gone. It was a relief, really. I flipped through the multitude of cabinets and the pantry as I designed a list for the grocery store.

-0-0-0-

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

I wasn't really expecting him to apologize. In fact, it was the last thing I thought would happen. When I heard his pick-up pull it, I had high-tailed it to my bedroom and was now sitting there with my hands on my lap, biting my lip, and staring at the door. The door that was speaking to me.

Was I supposed to open it?

I walked over and sat down, leaning against the wall beside the door. "I'm sorry I upset you. I really didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

"No, I just had a bad dream and I was irritable. It wasn't your fault." He replied.

"What was your dream about?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I wasn't really sure if I was talking to myself or him, it just kind of came out. Either way, he didn't answer.

"How about you open the door? I'm not a big fan of eating alone and it doesn't look like you ate yet either." Darien spoke up. He didn't like eating alone? Wasn't that what he always did?Either way I stood up and opened the door to see Darien, who lightly smiled at me. "It looks and smells awesome. What exactly is all on the stuff?"

"The chicken is garlic and pepper, with lemon, and the potatoes were just tossed with olive oil, salt, a little garlic, and a lot of parmesan. And the green beans are a secret." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "That was the only thing I thought I had down for sure. They just look steamed and buttered?"

"Don't tell anyone. It's an old family recipe. Goes back for centuries." I winked and he rolled his eyes, finally catching on to my sarcasm. "So where did you go this morning?"

"I do work you know? I'm an electrician... one of the very few in this area."

"I guess you did take that at VoTech... I forgot." I thought back to the high school days.

"And you were too much of a nerd with your Calculus and AP Psych." He pointed out as he loaded his plate.

"You can be a real creep, you know that?" I started filling my own plate. "Thankfully you took the biggest piece of chicken. I figured you would. That's why I added arsenic to that one."

"And you call me the creep?" He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Guess what folks? This kid right here? Me? Yup. I could be getting just about 14 acres of woodland soon (possibly even today). Okay, so I'm technically sharing it with my boyfriend. But it'd be perfect for the house we planned, and there's good hunting ground further up the mountain. Wish me luck!

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Six

"I look stupid." I mumbled, messing with my cowboy hat. It wasn't that I looked stupid - not by a long shot - but I certainly did feel stupid. And for me to dress like this when I had spent my last four years as a city girl? That pretty much made me fake. I was in the "dress code" for this area: tiny jean shorts that barely covered anything with small fringes hanging down and maybe a hole or two, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a brown and orange sleeveless flannel that tied at my waist and was unbuttoned at the top to show a lace brown bandeau accent underneath. Why couldn't it have been winter so I could have worn jeans, boots, a camo sweatshirt, and a Carhartt beanie?

"You look HOT!" Raye encouraged, although she had chosen a skimpier outfit for me. Then again, she kept informing me that it was because I was the single one. Her outfit wasn't much different, though. She was in small shorts, boots, a hat, and a layered red tank top. "Just wait until all the guys see you; they won't be able to keep their eyes or hands off of ya!"

"Great." I mumbled again, not completely pleased with that comment.

"Are you girls ready yet?" A voice called out as a knock on the door came.

"Yes, hunnie. We'll be out in a minute!" Raye called back with a large smile plastered on her face. She turned to me, put both hands on my shoulders, and added a last few words of encouragement. "You got this... it'll be alright."

I crept quietly and close behind Raye, hoping she'd completely block me out almost. That was until Chad decided to grab her arm and spin her into his larger form, making her giggle, before continuing to have an adorably romantic moment despite Darien and I. Should I even make eye contact? Maybe he wouldn't be looking? I looked up. Dammit.

"You look nice." He informed me and I smiled lightly at him, not really wanting to smile at all. His tone had a comfort to it and I just wanted to dive into his arms and hide from the world. I wasn't ready to go out searching for guys and taking chances dancing with them. I didn't want to be around anybody new. I wouldn't find what I was looking for, I knew that. But what the hell was I looking for?

Somebody I had shared my entire childhood with? Somebody that could understand me just like Andrew had? Somebody who just knew me - I wouldn't have to say anything or do anything - they would just look in my eyes and know? That didn't exist.

"Earth to Serena!" A hand came in front of my face, which had drifted to the ground. I jumped slightly and my eyes shot up to look at a pair of navy blue, almost violent, eyes. "C'mon girl, you can't be doing this to me! The night didn't even start yet!"

-0-0-0-0-

It was hot and the smell of cigarettes drifted throughout the room. The majority of smokers were found at the bar, either drinking themselves or with their drinking counterparts, but the smoke swiftly snaked throughout the room, losing its gray haze but still making my face twist in disgust. I could never bare the smell of cigarettes. Seiya used to smoke and it always drove me nuts. Well, the few times I was around him at least.

We all found a small table, close by the dance floor and a waitress came over to take our orders. Raye and Chad got alcoholic drinks, but Darien and I settled for water. It was a little shocking that I wasn't alone in my alcoholic disinterest. I had noticed that Darien never had alcohol at the cabin, but I never questioned it. Drinking was one of the big things people did here to pass time. After all, there wasn't much of anything else around these parts.

"Hey, I know you just walked in, but would ya wanna dance?" A man asked with a smile plastered on his face. I could see a million faces looking at me, both men and women. The men eyed me up and made comments to their friends and the women did the same, but with disgust and irritation rather than interest. I looked back towards my speaker. He was good looking and tall... muscular.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Sorry!" I apologized before turning away.

"I'll teach ya." He insisted.

"How about I loosen her up first? Then she's all yours." Raye sent the man a charming smile and grabbed me by my arm, effectively dragging me up out of my seat. I didn't fight it and just joined her. She was going to be the death of me.

The moves took about three seconds to learn - they never varied a whole lot. There were always the basics that you'd get used to, you just had to put the steps in the right order. And, to be honest, I had forgotten how much fun it was. You were part of this big group; you were an individual that made up a whole. You might not know all the people on the floor, but you knew what their next move was.

I got lost for over an hour, dancing with several people carelessly. The slinky city dance clubs that Mina drug me to were never this fun. Sure, it was Mina's thing. She was used to having ten different guys press up against her randomly but for me? I preferred one dance partner moving against me, or the group line dances. This place - like most - mixed some hip-hop in with the country music, just to give the more scandalous girls a chance.

I slapped one hand on the table and threw the other hand on the back edge of a chair, leaning over to get closer and get the attention of the talking male. "Dance with me Darien."

"You're drunk." He sighed. Sure, maybe I did give in and have a couple drinks, but I certainly wasn't drunk.

I slipped onto his lap and pouted, wrapping one around his neck to balance myself. "Darien please?"

"I only came to supervise." He responded and I glanced over as Raye whispered something in Chad's ear and he got up to follow her to the dance floor.

"Don't be boring. Just one dance." I attempted to persuade.

"I'm not really interested." He replied again. It was almost like he was mad at me again. Was I really that annoying? I slid back off of his lap, feeling completely rejected and slid on the floor for the last couple seconds of the song that was on. When it ended a slow song came on and I stepped off to the side, awkwardly standing there and watching everybody else enjoy the closeness of another person.

"A girl as gorgeous as you shouldn't be lookin this lonely. Wanna dance?" A voice questioned and I spun around to see a tall attractive male.

No. "Sure."

A couple dances later the room felt like it was spinning. Micah, as I learned his name was, had become my steady partner from one dance to the next. Now, however, I was starting to feel clumsy. I drew my eyebrows together and touched my forehead, shielding my eyes. I hadn't drank anymore alcohol since before the Darien situation.

"I don't feel good. I think I need to go." I mumbled, feeling far away.

"I'll take you home." He replied.

"I live like an hour and a half from here." I continued to mumble. Now I was turning my head, looking for any sign of the group I had came here with. Everything was starting to become a blur though.

"I have gas." He responded and felt him lead me away from the dance floor as my feet stumbled against each other. What the hell was happening.

"I need to find Raye." I whispered.

"Serena!" A man caught my arm and I looked over, dazed and confused to find Chad. Another figure approached not long after. Raye.

"Don't worry, she's a little drunk and asked me to take her home." Micah informed.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Chad glared, his tone taking a harsh side.

"Raye? Raye?" I whispered and her eyes looked at me fearfully. Micah was still holding my arm but I could feel myself fading as I reached towards Raye. She took a step in and hooked her arms until my own arms while my body went limp. I stared at the floor for a couple minutes before my vision, too, went away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Raye?" I called out, rolling myself off the bed. I attempted to stand but fell down. After pulling myself back up I managed to steady myself and make my way outside of the bedroom I was in. I wondered out to the kitchen and found Raye, Chad, and Darien around a table. They stopped talking when they noticed me.

Raye rushed over to be quickly. "Serena, sweetheart, are you alright?"

She helped me in a chair at the table and turned away to fix me up a plate for breakfast. I furrowed my eyebrows together and felt tears come to my eyes. "I don't... I don't remember a lot about last night. It's just bits and pieces."

"I know sweetheart, I know." Raye soothed as she put a plate of food and a cup in front of me, before filling the cup up with steaming hot coffee.

"I didn't... he didn't... nothing happened, right?" I asked desperately and I could feel some tears finally escape. What if he had slept with me? What if a stranger from one random night had taken my virginity from me?

"Nothing happened, baby doll. Chad noticed the guy shuffling around with somebody so he started going after him - it's a cop instinct - but then he got closer and realized it was you. When Chad put two and two together, the guy let go and started high tailing it out of the place." Raye informed.

"I couldn't catch him. Luckily, I didn't have to. Darien's quicker." Chad smiled and we all turned and looked at the silent member at the table. He just sat there, staring at me. And for the first time in forever, I could read them. All the pain, all the anger, all the guilt. "I was almost afraid to call the cops from that area... I was sure Darien was going to kill him."

"Thank you guys." I dropped my gaze and said quietly.

"We're just glad you're okay. I'm sorry I took you there." Raye sighed, rubbing the top of my head like she was my mother.

"No, it's not your fault. You're not a creep." I smiled, then thought about it. "Well, you are a creep. But you're not a big manly creep."

This comment gained a playful smack and laughs around the table. It felt good to be part of an actual group again - to be part of people who had more to talk about than drunken nights and unnamed lovers. It felt good to be around people who knew the entire population of the town we were in, not pass by a million strangers daily.

-0-0-0-0-

"You're thinking too much." Darien's voice spoke up, making me jump a little. I spun around and dropped the Hoyt bow by my side.

"I didn't hear you come up."

"That's because you're thinking too much. You'd make a hell of a hunter if you couldn't even hear me come up on ya. Right there you wouldda missed about ten deer. Just be comfortable." Darien coached.

"It's not that easy. This is a foreign object by now." I grumbled, glancing at the compound in my hand.

"That's been your bow since you were sixteen. That is not a foreign object. Your own thoughts are the foreign objects. Besides, from what I remember of you shooting, you always touched string to the tip of your nose... you weren't when you were shooting this time. That'll throw everything off."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I was spending too much time worrying about my bow and my shots, that I was setting myself up for failure. Taking the last arrow from my quiver, I lined it up - neon yellow tiger fletching up with the plain hunter orange ones down. I drew back, leaving my extended left hand slightly relaxed, and touched the string to the tip of my nose. I looked through the red circle, lining it up perfect with my sight, and placed the top green dot on one of the circles from the target, thirty yards away. One breath. I had this.

I clicked my release and the arrow shot across the land. I extended my bow up into the air with a "DAMN STRAIGHT!". Excitement was coursing through my entire body. I felt like I was alive again. I still had it. It was almost like I had just come out of a four year coma. "Did you see that Darien?! BAM!"

"Calm down Rambo. Next thing I know you're gonna start demanding explosive tip arrows." Darien joked. I placed my bow on the ground and Darien followed me to help collect all my previous failures. A whole pack of arrows, and only one of the dozen actually found it's real target.

"You know, I had damn good taste in color combinations." I remarked, admiring my choices. My bow strings were orange and brown, entwined with each other. "I kindda wanna switch it up, since this is the only one I actually use and my strings could probably use it, but... it would almost break my heart."

"You're such a weirdo." Darien laughed, rolling his eyes.

With the exception of the time we took out of each day to visit my father, I shot. Arrow after arrow I perfected myself. My arms were sore but I couldn't drag myself away. At least, until my arm finally refused to pull anymore.

"You've been out here all night." Darien spoke up from the porch. He was in basketball shorts and a plain tee. "How about you come in and we'll watch a movie together?"

"What movie?" I asked, my curiosity peaked as I collected all of my things to return to the hunting room.

"I'm not sure yet. Disney?" He raised an eyebrow.

"YES!" I shouted, rushing now.

"Well get a shower, change into something comfortable, and I'll get the movie and some popcorn ready."

"You are the best, Dare!" I beamed.

-0-0-0-0-

It was NOT Disney. It was the most horrific movie I had ever seen. Yeah, sure, go ahead and prey on my young Christian mind with demonic possessions. The movie, I learned later, was called Deliver Us From Evil. If I didn't care about demons or believe in that, I probably would have been fine. But here I was, a believer, sitting next to a guy who had gone through unspeakable things in the military and could have very potentially been possessed. And I could never listen to The Doors again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I squeaked as I pulled covers up against my face, watching in a paralyzed horror as the movie starting coming to an end. "He is looking at me! He's looking right into my soul!"

After what seemed like a million years, the movie ended. There was no way I was going to get any sleep after that, either. Now I would have to ask the million dollar question that would forever label me as a weakling.

"Darien?"

"Hm?" He questioned, his back turned as he shut the television off.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: WE GOT THE LAND. It's the most beautiful 14 acres I could imagine. I grew up on farmland but always felt better in the woods and now we have ACRES of it! I'm absolutely in love. If I don't update as often it's because Trenton and I will be distracted more than before. I won't let the story go, though, and I still have a new idea and November Rain in my head.

Also, huge thanks to all the reviewers! And I accidentally forgot to throw this chapter up. I had it done Friday and never uploaded. I'm sorry!

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Seven

It was odd being in Darien's room. I couldn't say I'd ever been in here, we all stuck to either our rooms, the main rooms, or Andrew's room. But here I was, standing in strange territory. I slid under the covers, feeling the silky Egyptian cotton sheets. Who would have guessed that Darien - of all people - would splurge on nice bed sheets?

I felt his warm body slip into bed beside me and I snuggled close, traumatized from my previous movie experience. "You know," I flipped over onto my side to face Darien, "I never thought I'd end up laying beside you in bed."

Darien also turned onto his side to face me. "Yeah, I'm not exactly Seiya."

"If you were, you wouldn't be beside me." I managed a weak smile in the dark. I wasn't sure if he could see or not. Pale light streamed in through the window, by the grace of the moon and stars, and my eyes were just getting used to darkness again (since I forced him to turn on lights and refused to walk in darkness). "Seiya was always too busy with something - anything. I'm not so sure we ever slept in the same bed."

"But you were engaged." Darien's voice was laced with confusion. Mine would have been, too, if the roles were reversed. Engagement around here didn't mean you were going to spend the rest of your life with someone, it meant you had already begun. The traditional 'wait until marriage' ideal didn't apply around here, because there was never any doubt about who you'd end up with. If you were thinking of having a wedding, you were already mentally married, just not lawfully.

"It never felt like it." I whispered. I wasn't sure why, but everything started coming out. All the pain and sadness. All the absolute isolation. "I was always by myself. We weren't a couple. I was just an image to throw on a tabloid. We never even got my engagement ring resized. It was practically falling off of my finger for the past four years. Half the time I didn't wear it because I knew I'd lose it. For goodness sake's, Darien, I can't even remember the last time we hugged or kissed, and when we did it was quick and meaningless."

"You guys had a lot going on." Darien attempted to comfort me as tears started rolling down my cheeks and dropping onto my pillow. He held me close against his chest, wrapping his large arms around my small frame. He had the most amazing scent and I couldn't tell if it was soap or cologne. I didn't care, either. I just wanted to breathe him in.

"Nobody's ever held me like this." I whispered through tears. He just held me tighter and smoothed my blonde hair against my scalp. I had never felt so safe and untouchable in my entire life. It was life nothing - not even the demons from the movie - could penetrate my sense of security. It was the most blissful experience I had ever had and morning came way too soon.

I hated leaving his still sleeping form. I looked at him, his hair starting to dip onto his forehead and his unique eyes closed. From this distance I could notice the things I hardly paid attention to before: the light sprinkle of freckles across his nose, the many baby scars that were there and there and the one that cut into the end of his thick, dark eyebrows, refusing to let hair grow at the thin streak. Then there were the muscles that were exposed. He had an incredible chest - broad and built like everything else on his body. He was picture perfect - the ideal male.

I shimmied to get out of his grip but it tightened and drew me close. So close I could feel his breath against my face. I didn't want to leave. At all. In fact, what I really wanted to do was kiss the hell out of his face and lips and neck and chest and... oh, God.

"Darien? Darien I need to get up." I whispered.

"No." He mumbled, rubbing his face further into his pillow. "Your hair smells nice."

"Darien," I giggled, "let me up. I'm starving and I'm going to make breakfast."

I saw one eye slightly peep open, almost like he wanted to see that I was telling the truth. They both popped open and he studied me, seeming to contemplate between breakfast and our cuddling session. "Breakfast can wait a couple minutes."

"We've practically slept the day away." I smiled and reached a hand to brush some hair away from his eyes. I wasn't sure why I did it. It was almost like an instinct that took over me but the second I did I noticed Darien's eyes closed, savoring the touch, and my voice got stuck in my throat while a blush stained my cheeks.

Before I knew what was even happening I had leaned the weight of my body against Darien and was bringing my face close to his. I couldn't wait to kiss him. I had waited so many years of my life wanting to touch those lips with my own. Which is why my cell phone went off. I wanted to ignore it but I didn't. I guess it was my sign from God that I shouldn't go around kissing my ex-fiancée's brother.

And it just so happened to be that said ex-fiancée. I drew my eyebrows together in confusion, picking up the phone with a 'hello'. Sure enough, Seiya was on the other end of the line. "Serena? Serena how are you? I've been thinking about what happened... I think you should come home."

"Come home? Are you serious? I am home, Seiya." I growled, anger filling my voice and I noticed Darien shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Wherever I was drug to, time after time, was not a home. A place where people care for you, are there for you, and love you is a home. Whatever we had in the city was definitely none of those."

"Mina cared about you! She still does. And so do I." He argued.

"Look, you and I both know it just wasn't working out." I replied, sternly.

"Whatever, Serena. How the fuck is my brother? You're with him, aren't you? You never could stay the fuck away from him. You were supposed to be my girlfriend - my fiancée - but you were always too fucking busy with him." His voice was cold and bitter.

"Grow up." I mumbled before I ended the call.

"Was that Seiya? What did he want?" Darien questioned. I hadn't even realized I was pacing until Darien spoke and I stopped. I glanced back at his perfect self, now sitting up on his elbows. I had always been close to Darien, and he had never wanted me before. What was going to be so different this time? But, then again, this wasn't the same Darien from four years ago. When I returned I didn't know the person in front of me. Hell, even after a week of bonding I didn't truly know him. I didn't know if he still had the same hopes and dreams. I didn't know what song he couldn't turn off, or the number of deer he killed last year. I didn't know what happened while I was gone. He was still partially a stranger to me. The boy I had known absolutely everything about was now a man and a stranger.

"He's upset." I noted. "But it's not like he's concerned about us or me. It's almost like I'm some object that got misplaced, you know? He asked me how I was and never gave me a chance to answer. He's not hurt over our old relationship, he's hurt because he thinks he should snap his fingers and get anything he wants."

Darien nodded. He always did know when to talk and be quiet when it came to serious times. We just looked at each other for a couple moments, which helped me calm down. He was like a drug, something for the pain and the sadness. He was something to keep me motivated and alive. He saved me the day I showed up on the front porch of the cabin, and he never even knew it.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." I smiled lightly and disappeared into the kitchen to whip up some French Toast with strawberries, scrambled eggs, and coffee.

-0-0-0-0-

"He wants you to go back to the city, doesn't he?" Darien asked.

I broke my gaze from the view of the buildings and fields below to look at him. It had happened his morning and nobody had spoken of it... until now. We'd probably driven up the mountain an hour ago and had been sitting in a comfortable silence at the lookout ever since. He was there in his jeans and white tee and I was sitting right beside him in shorts, boots, a tank top, and a camo hat on the worn out picnic table that sat on the edge of the mountain's drop off.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not going back." I informed Darien, returning my gaze out the scenery. "I waited four years to get back here. And I was terrified. I didn't know how anything was going to go. I didn't know what people had done with their lives - what you had done with your life - or if you all had even stayed. I didn't know if anybody would have accepted me, I made so many mistakes. And Sammy hates me, and I haven't heard a thing from mama yet so I'm sure she hates me but I don't mind that much. Her and I never did get along."

"Did you think about me... ya know, when you were gone and travelling?" He asked and I was a little shocked. I never imaged Darien would be wondering if I had thought about him.

"I thought about you more than anything, Darien." I whispered. "You were the one thing that made sense in this crazy world. Not what happened to you or anything, but just who you were as a person. I don't think I ever went one day without wondering what you were doing."

"Why didn't you ever write or anything?"

I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I did. I wrote once and you never responded. That was my sign to break it off with this entire town. I figured if you hated me and couldn't respond, who would? Besides, you were the only person I ever wanted to write to." I shrugged.

"What'd it say?"

We finally locked eyes. I laughed lightly. "You read it, Darien, you know what it said."

The comfortable silence overtook us again for an undefined period of time. We were both lost in our own thoughts. Finally we started talking again, exchanging more untold stories that we never knew about each other. It was almost like we were confirming that we were the same people we had always been and I couldn't help but feel hurt that he never answered.

It had plagued me ever since I sent it. I spent the next couple months asking if I had received any mail. I always did. It was never Darien. Seiya always questioned me what I was so upset about and what I was expecting, but he was the last person I'd tell. He always had a bitter edge towards Darien - a jealousy that overtook him - that he couldn't get passed. I knew he'd be furious if he found out that I was attempting to exchange letters.

"It's getting late. I have work tomorrow and we should probably get home." Darien finally pointed out and stood up from the picnic table, offering me a hand due to the uneven landscape beneath us. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit in his presence forever, but I'd never admit to that.

-0-0-0-0-

My own bed felt cold and empty. I longed for the warmth of Darien, but knew I couldn't exactly crawl into his bed anytime I wanted to. Mina kept texting me, seeking for details. I still wasn't sure how she knew Seiya called me, but Mina always knew everything so I wasn't surprised.

 _Are you really with his brother?_

It was nobody's business so I turned my phone off, ignoring her text message. I wasn't even sure why I was keeping it on me anymore. Barely anybody used cell phones down here, they were stuck with their landline mindset. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out, pulling my covers up to make sure my nude form wasn't exposed. It was a bad habit of mine and way more comfortable than sleeping with clothes. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you, Serena, that I never ignored you."

"What are you talking about Dare?" I asked, confused.

"I never got the letter." He responded before quietly shutting the door and leaving my own thoughts to swallow me whole.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: My mother is such a pyscho it's not funny. I am 21 years old, still being treated like dirt, and cannot wait to build a house on our land! We're planning within the next three years so finger's crossed. Also, this chapter will be a flashback so bear with me.

Huge thanks goes out to all the awesome reviewers for giving me that extra boost of motivation. It gets hard sometimes to find it.

Broken Together

Chapter Eight

"Please don't leave me." I whispered as a large, dry ball formed in the back of my throat. I knew it was a lost battle - I didn't have a choice. Andrew had made his decision and nothing could stop it now. Still, I tried. "I'll talk to somebody - anybody. We'll tell them that this is a mistake- that you can't go. We'll tell them somebody needs you home."

"Serena... we can't. I have to do this, for me." Andrew replied, placing his hands on either side of my face and crouching down to my level. "I'll be back to visit in nine months and I'll write every single day that I can. I promise. Darien will be writing you, too. You'll be getting two letters."

"That doesn't help Andrew." I mumbled as tears spilled over my eyes. "It means that I'm losing both of my best friends instead of one."

He pulled me close, hugging me to his chest. "I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Andy, it just hurts. I just want to go with you guys."

"Now that's not a bad idea. You'd make a killer sniper." Andrew teased, holding me at elbow's length away again. I smiled and shook my head. His green eyes were glimmering with mischief. But, then again, they always were.

"I am a pretty solid shot. Taught by the best." I teased back.

"Stick with me and you'll go far, kid."

"Andrew! We need to get headed to the airport!" Our mama yelled from downstairs and my smile fell again. It was all happening too soon.

"How about a piggy back ride?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in a dress, I can't." I frowned, motioning to the little white lacey dress.

"Aren't we a little conceited? I was talking about for me." He joked.

"You're a real butthead sometimes, you know that?" I threw my hands on my hips.

He swooped me up into a fireman's carry and I squealed in surprise. "Serenity, you have such a way with words, I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend." He proceeded to walk downstairs and dropped me once we reached the living room. "The party has arrived."

My dad smiled at us. Sammy and mom didn't find him quite as funny. They lacked certain things like normal human emotions. The only time they were happy was when somebody else was miserable. I never did understand them. I never could, either. They were a complete different thought process and I could never bring myself down to that level. Neither could Andrew. We should have been twins.

-0-0-0-

"Aren't you two a little old for that?" Our mama growled from the front as she eyed the rearview mirror. We both looked up from our game of Pokémon for a moment before ignoring her and picking it up where we left off.

"Are you really gonna leave me with her?" I mumbled, motioning my eyes towards the monster.

"You're little. If we act quick we can smuggle you into my duffle bag." He whispered.

"You've got yourself a deal." I whispered back.

"Look! There's the Taylor family!" Mama cried out as she jabbed a finger towards the windshield. I looked up for the first time since we left. I hadn't even realized where we were and now it was time to leave my two best friends behind.

We parked and exited, making our way towards the Taylor family and the Shields' brothers. Although I didn't want either of them to leave, I wasn't going to complain about how Darien looked in his uniform. His hair was buzzed - so different than the bangs that used to dip into his stormy eyes - and he just seemed bigger and taller than ever before. It was crazy, I had just hung out with him and Andy yesterday, but today he just looked different.

But, so did Andrew. They looked like stranger's to me almost in those foreign suits. It had killed me when they left for training but I knew they'd come back eventually. But this... this was different.

I felt large arms swoop me up bridal style and I swung my head over to meet those midnight blue eyes. I was pretty sure my heart was going to stop beating in my chest. He had this crooked smile and it was absolutely perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to hug him. He felt good, he smelled good, he was perfect. But he was gone. Not physically, not yet, but he would be soon.

He returned me to my feet and grabbed my arm, lifting it in the air and spinning me around once. "Well aren't you just the prettiest little thing I ever did lay eyes on?"

"And aren't you the best looking man that ever did wear a uniform?" I smiled back but couldn't ignore the heat that I felt come to my cheeks.

"This old thing?" Darien shot me a wink as he picked his uniform from his chest.

"Andy said I could come along." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh is that right?" He raised a dark eyebrow. He still had that crooked smile and his eyes were flickering with mischief, just like Andy's. The only difference was that Darien's eyes hadn't been so easy for me to read back when he was going to training. For the first time in a while I truly had my best friend back.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, "he said he'd smuggle me into his duffle bag and that I could be the top sniper for yuns." (A/N Break: sorry for the note but this is actually a common word around here but apparently it's not a word at all - which I just found out a couple months ago. It means 'you guys' basically).

"Well there'd be a quick ending to any war." He picked up a strand of my long blonde hair and played with the naturally loose curl at the end. His voice dropped its teasing tone and got serious. "I'm gonna miss ya, you know that?"

I just looked at him. It was all I could really do. His eyes looked back up at my own rather than the hair and we just stared at each other for a couple moments. I wanted to tell him everything - how much I cared about him, how this was killing me, how I fell apart during their training, how absolutely terrified I was, and how much I loved him. But I couldn't. He didn't love me back.

"I'll miss you too, Dare." I whispered.

Within minutes goodbyes were exchanged and the two males were loaded on their plane - shooting for a military base overseas. I watched, knowing there was nothing I could do.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke up and I looked beside me to see Seiya. I hadn't bothered with him much, but now he was the only trace of Darien I had left. We were bonded through brothers even though Seiya never joined our group. He was different. He didn't fit in with Darien and Andrew. He didn't fit in with me. He was more like Raye, except Raye didn't mind getting her hands dirty every once in a while. Seiya probably didn't know what dirt was.

"I'm fine." I replied before turning and walking away.

-0-0-0-0-

I tugged at the short sequined red dress I was wearing, trying to add a little length. I kept waiting for them to show up. I was sure the two would be here any minute. To kill time I rushed to the bathroom to check my makeup and make sure my red lipstick hadn't smudged. I wasn't much of a makeup person - I wasn't even sure if I was doing all the highlighting and bronzing and blushing right, much less any of the eye stuff but I had watched a million YouTube videos and apparently caught on quick enough. Okay, so maybe I'd been practicing for a couple months, but still.

The Hop was decorated with red, white, and blue streamers and balloons and food was laid out along the bar. The music was turned up, as it usually was at the old diner and dance. It was still one of the busiest places to be, despite its old age and worn jukebox. I sat down on a barstool and Raye found me. "Are you alright? You look..."

"Terrified? I am. Shouldn't they be here by now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. That was one of my biggest nervous habits - messing with my hair. It was right up there with biting my lip and looking the other way.

"Everything is fine. Where's your boyfriend at?" She questioned as her eyes scanned the room. Ever since we started dating she used that term rather than his actual name. It was almost irritating. My boyfriend. He was my boyfriend, technically, but in the actual sense of a boyfriend and what they do, he was just a boy to me. Not necessarily even a friend.

"He's probably not even here yet. I told him about this weeks ago and he texted me and said he'd be running late. He's apparently working on his music." I answered. Seiya was a promising musician, though. He would make an awesome artist - you know, if you liked a hip-hop punk rock blend with an electric guitar and upbeat lovey-dovey lyrics. It wasn't really my thing. I preferred Darien's acoustic guitar and deep voice, singing slow country songs.

The door opened. It was like a dream.

I squealed and made a bee-line for the two new party members. I threw my arms around Andrew, first, squealing with delight before moving onto Darien. Finally, I pulled away, cheesing out of this world. "How are you guys?!"

"Later, Serena, we have a party to concentrate on right now." Andrew smiled. "I'm starving so I gotta eat, but then I'll be finding myself a pretty little lady to dance with. But how have you been, Serena? I see you're still alive and breathing."

"Barely until you guys walked in." I confessed as I walked towards the food with the two men. "I really missed you guys. More than you'll ever know. Oh wait, I forgot something." I turned around and raised my voice. "Hey ya'll, how about we give Andrew and Darien a nice big welcome back?!"

A half an hour later I heard a familiar beat come over the speakers. A warm breath tickled the back of my neck and gave me shiver. "Dance with me."

I didn't know if it was a question, but I assumed not because the man grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor before wrapping me close as the 1960's song, Stand by Me by Ben King played loudly. It was probably my second favorite love song, right after Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling in Love With You. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the song.

"You look incredible." He whispered, close to my ear.

"Whatever." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Serena. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." He said again.

I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. He was joking or lying. He was just saying this to tease me. He was being honest and a blush crept onto my face. I bit my lip and averted my gaze as quickly as possible, after I realized I was definitely staring into his eyes.

"Thank you, you look really good too." I mumbled. The song ended way too soon, as What a Night by the Four Seasons took over. As if on cue we broke into a more upbeat dance together, laughing at how well we went together and how similar our thoughts apparently were.

"Oh what a night." We both dipped in towards each other and sang in unison before breaking out into our dance moves again. That was, until we got interrupted.

"Hey I'm here." An all-too familiar voice spoke up and I turned around to see Seiya. My mood fell instantly as I looked at him, almost dumbfounded as to why he was here. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Oh yeah, because we were dating.

"Glad you made it." I said quickly and spun around to find nobody. My eyes scanned the room but I couldn't find a trace of my previous dance partner. I felt my heart drop and I wanted to cry. I waited too long to see him again to have him gone already.

"How about we dance? I can figure out a way to hook this system up to my iPod and we can actually play some good music rather than this old junk."

Fuck you.

"I don't really feel that great. I'm probably going to head home now."

"I'll take you home." He offered.

"I don't wanna have to worry about coming back tomorrow to get my Jeep. I'm just going to go home but have fun." I managed a small smile towards him before I turned and found my brother. "Hey Andy, I'm going to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful." He hugged me and we exchanged "I love you's" before I found the door and made my way outside. I climbed inside my lifted black 1993 Jeep Wrangler and rested my forehead on the steering wheel, letting the tears overtake me finally. I had been on the edge of bawling my eyes out ever since I turned back to find Darien gone and it felt good to finally be able to let it all out.

That week ended far too soon. I barely saw Darien and when I did it was awkward and tense. I wasn't ready when we were all at the airport again giving our goodbyes until the next time we would see again. Darien barely looked at me. After that, his letters stopped coming and I was only receiving Andrew's. I wanted to ask my brother, but didn't want him to know that Darien was mad at me so I kept writing both of them back, even though only one responded.

Their leave apparently got pushed back, and were in too demanding of a time to return. And then Andrew stopped replying and Darien sent a letter.

 _Serenity,_

 _We are coming home. I'm sorry._

 _Darien._

At the time I didn't understand why he wrote sorry. I didn't understand why Andrew wasn't writing me back. What if my brother had lost an arm? He wouldn't be able to shoot anymore, neither archery nor guns. He'd have a heck of a time fishing and climbing trees. And how would he carry his gun, gear, and drag a deer behind me after a good hunt?

I didn't know my brother had lost much more than an arm. I didn't know my world had just shattered around me. I didn't know that Andrew was dead, and I didn't realize that I had died that day, too, until much later.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: So I'm actually having to change all these words because they apparently don't exist in normal language. I guess as I get older, I'm writing more like I talk and less proper. Anywho, let's go.

Thanks for continuing to review guys, it really means the world to me! :)

Broken Together

Chapter Nine

Weeks had gone by and the rumors flew. I didn't get the chance to crawl into Darien's bed again, and Mina finally got the hint that I wasn't going to reply back. Tabloids held all the juicy details about Seiya and I, even in the small town. It was printed in magazines: I had cheated on Seiya with a fellow New Yorker and fled, pregnant with somebody else's baby. There were plenty of pictures, too, of a fair-haired man and what was supposed to be me. It was Mina and it was none of my business anymore.

My father had seemed to be at a stand-still now. He wasn't getting better and he wasn't getting worse. He was just there and still refusing to go to the VA hospital. He was a Vietnam veteran, and as stubborn as they came. Neither Darien nor I brought up the letter he claimed he had never received and I was glad. What I had written wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about, and certainly not this many years later.

"Hey Raye, what's up?" I answered my phone. Ever since we hung out, her and I had gotten into a habit of texting or calling each other just about every day. We were the only two left standing without being tied down to little ones.

"Well I'm sitting over here, bored out of my mind, and wanted to know if I could come over."

"Raye Taylor! You've got to be kidding me! You know you're welcome over here any time! For goodness sakes, your father owns this." I pointed out.

"Yeah but it's basically you and Dare's house." She replied. "Anyway, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes. I have a few things I'm gonna scoop up and bring over."

True to her word, she arrived in fifteen minutes. She shuffled out of her Bronco with a duffle (gym) bag hanging off of her shoulder and made her way inside while I started mixing some black tea lemonade for us. "So," I poured the drinks into a shaker with some ice, "what exactly is in the bag? Are we about to have a sleepover or something?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness, Serena! You are a genius! That's such an awesome idea. This is why I picked you."

"Picked me for what, exactly?" I raised an eyebrow and distributed the mixture into two cups.

"For this!" She exclaimed and handed me a shoe box covered in wrapping paper, after I sat the drinks down of course.

I sat down on the floor beside her and opened the box, not knowing what I'd find inside. There was a small photo album and a large cookie with the shape of a dress on it. I picked up the album, flipping through it and smiling at all the old memories. All of those good times that had passed and were now out of reach... tears started up in my eyes and I looked down to find more items in the box. Beneath the album was a copy of Bridesmaids, and after removing the cookie I found a strawberry ring pop and note that said "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

We were an eruption of squeals and ideas as we talked about Raye's future wedding. She had finally set the date, it was coming in the winter since it was her absolute favorite season. The color theme was going to be red and gold and would be held at an old company building that had been redone and was being used for dances and other reservations.

"I never thought I was going to be part of any of you guys' weddings." I admitted finally after we calmed down and were watching Bridesmaids while eating the chocolate chip cookies we'd mixed and baked moments ago.

"I didn't think you would either, Serena. None of us thought we'd ever see you again. I know you had your reasons, but it still hurt." Raye admitted as she swiped some tears away from her face. She managed to throw a smile on. "We're just all glad you're back. Can I ask you a favor though?"

"Anything." I smiled back.

"Please don't hurt Darien again. Last time he got really hurt. I mean, he took it the hardest when you left and I didn't think he would ever pull through. He wouldn't even stay in and get help for the first seven months. We thought we lost him for good." Raye blurted.

"What are you talking about Raye?" I sat up, paying full attention. "What happened to Darien? What was he getting help for?"

Her eyes grew wide, realizing I had no idea what she was talking about. "He never told you...," it was more of a statement than a question, as if she was talking to herself (and she probably was, to be honest), "I'm sorry. It's not really my story to tell. I just brought it up because I figured maybe he told you since you've been getting pretty close lately."

"Did he get hurt?" I whispered, a feeling of dread washing over me.

"He's okay now, Serena. That's all that matters, right? Oh, I love this part." She turned my attention back to the movie, or at least tried to. I knew what her purpose was so I pretended to be distracted. My mind was a million years away from my eyes though.

-0-0-0-

"If I ever did see trouble, this would be it." Darien announced as he walked into the living room to find Raye and I laying on our stomachs messing with a large binder and a laptop. I was the closest so he sat down next to me to peek at what we were working on.

"'Cuse me, Darien, but this is very confidential." I informed him as I turned the laptop screen, sticking my nose up in the air and Raye snapped the binder shut.

"You're such a little brat." He laughed and I couldn't hide my smile. "So what's this confidential business you're working on?" He questioned and both of us girls exchanged devilish smiles and threw our noses up, pretending to snob him while refusing to answer his question. "I'm only going to warn you once... I'm very good at extracting information... Are you ready to tell me yet?"

Neither of us responded and before I knew it, his hands were on my sides, wiggling around and effectively tickling me. I squealed out in panic and reflex as I tried to slip free of his grasp to no avail. "I'm dying! I'm dying! My sides hurt and I'm going to pee myself!"

"Better tell me then!" He retorted.

"Okay! Okay! Truce." I shouted and he stopped. I sat up, pretending to go shake his hand, before bolting to my feet and sprinting out of the house. I squealed as I heard him fly out the door right behind me. He was still in his boots and I was barefoot, praying I didn't step on any rocks or thorns or bees. Unfortunately for me, I hesitated to long and felt his arms wrap around me, picking me up. And then we were weightless.

And then I felt freezing cold water rush over my body. I resurfaced, sputtering water, and pushed hair off of the side of my face.

"So about that confidential information..." He started. I spun to my side and starting stroking my way towards the edge of the lake. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me back before arms latched around my waist instead. "Serenity Grace, I don't even know what I'm going to do with you. You haven't changed a bit since you were seven years old."

"And you haven't changed since you were four!" I shot back with a smile.

"Sure I have. A four year old doesn't have what I have." He smirked.

"What's that? Wrinkles?" I teased, both of us knowing he didn't have anything but scars on that perfect face and body of his.

"No, hunnie. Not quite." He pulled me close to his body and looked down at me. "You're thinking too city." He grabbed my one hand and slid it down his chest, leaving it at the band of his jeans. "You gotta think a little more... South." He winked and my face felt like it was on fire.

His hand reached back up to my waist but for some explainable reason I left my hand there, wanting so bad to slide my hand inside those tight boxer briefs I knew he was wearing under those faded jeans. I wanted to know exactly what he was talking about, and exactly how big he was. I had wanted him for so long and here I was, with my hand right next to the part of Darien I had never seen.

"Are you done assaulting my best friend?" Raye called out, having finally made her way outside. "I didn't hear screaming anymore after the splash and thought maybe the two of you finally decided to drown each other."

"Give me five more minutes." I yelled out, breaking out of my trance and throwing all of my body weight on Darien - effectively dunking him underwater. I made a quick get away as he sputtered as I climbed out, running to hide behind Raye.

Darien made his way towards us, dripping wet, with a smile that read revenge on his face. Raye's eyes grew wide. "No!" She held up a finger and used a stern voice, almost as if she was talking to a dog. "Darien, no! Stop! Stop Darien! I look cute today and I need to stay dry. Serena is going to hide behind me no matter where I go which means you'll end up getting me wet and I will not stand for this!" He didn't slow down. "Darien, she's going to be my maid of honor!"

He stopped and stood up straight, a huge smile plastered on his face. "What?"

"We set a date for the wedding, it'll be the last weekend in December. And Serena is going to be my maid of honor." Raye stated proudly.

"That's awesome Raye!" Darien said as he wrapped her in a hug. A giant, wet, hug. The bride-to-be screamed and drew her eyebrows together, punching his chest and expecting it to hurt. He jokingly feigned pain, which got a sour look from Raye and a giggle from me.

"Come on, love, we have more planning to do!" Raye grabbed my arm, not caring anymore that I was wet, and steered me back into the house. "So I'm going to get a classic Cinderella-style dress - you know, ball gown with a split front? It'll have a red bow around my waist and sleeves with a thumb hook. I already have it picked out. It's perfect. And the bridesmaids dresses will all be chiffon style, floor length. As the maid of honor, you get the sparkling golden one and the rest of the girls will have a deep red. It's going to be perfect, I already know it."

As we planned, I couldn't help but wonder what my own wedding would be like - or would have been like. There was no telling whether or not I'd ever get married now. My favorite season was fall and I liked the idea of a barn wedding with pumpkins and hay bales and apples. I'd do a multi-colored color palette, with brown, yellow, orange, and crimson. It would be perfect. Except nobody was asking for my hand in marriage anytime soon, and Seiya had already decided for us that when we would get married it'd be a large event in the summer.

He never was right for me but, then again, was anybody right for me? Would anybody ever fill my mindset and Pinterest board requirements and desires? My eyes landed on the dark-haired male watching TV from the love seat.

Did Darien ever plan to get married?


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This chapter has a more detailed sexual scene for the most part of it. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, just scan the very end and beginning.

Also, I'm crazy grateful for my reviewers! :)

Broken Together

Chapter Ten

"How the heck do you have so much money?" Darien asked, watching me plan for Raye's bachelorette party in a notebook on the floor.

"I used to model." I shrugged. "They pay you way too much just to take some shots in lingerie."

"You did lingerie shoots?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded. Then, I got an idea. "Why?"

"No reason, I'm just a little shocked that's all." He replied.

"You don't think I'm good enough to be a lingerie model?" I pouted, leaning over towards him, knowing that the neck of my tee would expose more of my breasts this way.

His eyes grew wide and he stuttered. "No-no. I-I-I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I never imagined you being one to wear underwear and take pictures in front of people."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Darien." I lowered my voice, not breaking eye contact. "In fact, if you don't believe that I used to model lingerie I'll show you right now."

"What do you mean you'll show me right now?" He questioned curiously, his gaze drifting over my form. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I can change into a something a little more... provocative." I winked.

"Like one of those things girls sleep in?"

"I don't wear clothes to bed. I only made an exception for you. Besides," I scooted over to the loveseat he was sitting in and placed my body between his legs, resting each of my elbows on each of his knees and grabbing his upper thighs, "girls don't wear them to go to sleep, Darien. Girls wear those things to make guys go crazy."

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he watched me reach down and begin to peel my tee up. I could hear his voice getting deeper, huskier, and his eyes were clouded.

I tugged it over my head to expose a lacey white bra holding my large breasts back. I stood up, still between his legs, and started to shimmy out of my short shorts to give him a view of my matching white lace thong. "I'm showing you I'm not afraid to model in my lingerie, remember silly?"

"Serena this is a bad idea." He mumbled, his eyes locked on my body, and I lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it to the side.

"Maybe this isn't a bad idea, Darien," I whispered as I dipped lower between his legs again, holding my face up to his face level. I brushed my lips against his neck, breathing my hot breathe against his tanned skin, and trailing my lips down his chest and down his chiseled abs. I wanted to kiss them so bad - to soak in his hot body - but instead I started unbuttoning his jeans, then undid the zipper, and stopped. I flipped my head back to look him in the eyes again as I rubbed his upper thigh, "maybe you're just thinking a little too... South."

I stood up, very proud of myself. Sure, all I wanted to do was jump the sexy male that was now behind me but I had dignity. I felt arms wrap around my waist, going backwards, before dropping onto the couch with me on Darien's lap. He turned me around to straddle him and grabbed my butt with his hands, pushing it down and against his tightened jeans.

I couldn't help as a small moan escaped my lips. I could feel my own wetness soaking through my underwear. I had never wanted anything so bad in my life. I felt his lips against my neck, then collarbone. He made his way to my face and our lips moved against each other while his tongue rubbed the space between my lips. I opened up and let him in while he kept moving my ass - which was a lot of my own actions at this time. I broke the kiss for air and he immediately started dragging his tongue along the edge of my bra.

I needed this. I had never experienced anything like this before in my life. I had kissed Darien, back before he left for basic, and he kind of blew me off. I never imagined I'd be straddling him in my underwear while he reached behind and unlatched my bra. It fell on his thighs and his mouth latched onto one of my hardened nipples. Moans kept escaping as I pressed his face closer to my chest. All of the things his tongue could do...

As much as it killed me, I broke his feverish chest addiction so I could slide between his legs - with a different purpose his time. He stood up and I tugged at his jeans, letting them drop around his ankles. I could already see his hardened cock through the thin material of his tight briefs. I jerked down his boxers, letting him free for a moment before diving in to kiss and lick all over his head and down his shaft. He was so big - not just long but thick. We both moaned as I slipped his huge cock into my mouth - something I thought I would never feel.

I felt him grab the back of my head, pushing me quicker and deeper while desire caused him to thrust into me. It was ecstasy to play with his balls while I had a mouth full. And then I heard those words. "I'm gonna come, Serena."

His hot liquid shot back my throat and I kept my quick sucking motion, feeling his cock pulse with cum against my lips. He tasted amazing, more amazing then I had ever imagined, and I licked around the tip of his member after releasing it from my mouth.

He dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Your turn." He whispered as he pushed me lightly to the ground.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded and not really sure what was going on. Everything was happening so quick.

He kissed my lips before trailing down my body. I felt him stop in front of my pussy and my body quivered with the hot breath that tortured me. I felt movement on the outside of my underwear - his tongue darting out and rubbing my own wet panties against me. I felt my muscles tighten at the assault and his wrapped his fingers on either side of my hips, slipping my panties off and leaving a trail of wetness against the insides of my legs.

His breathe felt even better without my underwear. The air was cool and his breath was hot. Then I felt his tongue rub against me, rolling over my clit while he slid a finger inside me, pumping it in and out slowly. I ignored the ting of pain, which oddly felt so good. He worked me for a minute before he slid the second finger in. I made a small sound at the pain and Darien took his slow. His fingers and tongue both worked in easier motions until I got used to it and started moaning and thrusting again. His tongue and fingers swirled and pumped me until I couldn't take it anymore. "Darien I think I'm going to-to-" I lost control of my body and felt myself release.

He slid his body up to get his face in front of mine, kissing my swollen lips and down my neck. "Did that feel good, baby?"

I could only nod. I could feel his once again hard cock, rubbing against my opening. I was about to lose my virginity to Darien Shields on the floor of the cabin we grew up in and I didn't even give a damn. I rubbed my hands up and down his body and arms. I couldn't talk, I couldn't even think.

"Do you want me baby?" I asked, rubbing one of my nipples between two of his fingers.

"I need you." I whispered, my voice full of lust.

"How bad? He whispered back into my ear.

"Really bad." My voice was strained, almost begging him.

And that's when somebody decided to knock on the door. I freaked out, swiping my clothes off of the floor and bolting back to my bedroom. I heard Darien shuffling out in the living room and he yelled out "just a minute". I tossed on shorts and a sports bra and tank top before making my way out. Darien had his clothes on but was looking for something to clean up the mess he caused from earlier. I tossed him a water bottle and flung open the door just as he twisted the cap off and dumped some on the floor.

"Damn Chad, I wasn't expecting anybody. You made me spill my drink." He lied, very poorly if I may say so myself. His nervous gaze flickered between Chad and I.

I almost had sex with Darien Shields.

"I'll clean it up, you guys should feel free to talk." I smiled, breaking the awkward silence and rushing off to go grab a towel.

I almost had sex with Darien Shields. Me. Serenity Grace Williams.

-0-0-0-

"Serena, you and I both know we need to talk." Darien said as he sat down in front of me and my laptop, flipping the lid shut to block me from the secret board I had started on Pinterest (and had invited Amy, Lita, and Nathan's sister, Emma, to join) for Raye's party.

"It was the heat of the moment, Dare. It's okay, I understand, and I promise it won't happen again. I didn't mean to take things that far. I'm sorry." I mumbled. I had really hoped we'd brush the entire thing under the rug. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I had prayed nonetheless. I could feel hot tears brim my eyes, rejection eating at every part of me.

"That's not what I meant Serena." His voice was soft and stern at the same time. "It's not that I didn't like it or didn't want to do those things, it's just that -"

"I'm Andrew's little sister, a friend, and that's all I'll ever be." I spat bitterly.

"Would you shut your pretty little face for one minute?" He asked and laughed when I shot him a hateful glare. "I don't want to do those things with you because we're not dating. If we were dating, it would be a completely different story."

And I didn't have a chance at dating him.

"Oh, right. I totally agree." I nodded, brushing my hurt off. He didn't need to know that I was upset. He didn't need to know to what degree he effected me. He didn't need to know all of the pain I'd gone through for the past six years. Darien didn't need to know anything. "So what did Chad come over to talk to you about?"

"Well, you may get to be the Maid of Honor but I'm the Best Man." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh, that's great Darien!" I beamed up quickly, sitting up from my laying position. "What kind of party are you going to throw for him?"

"That's a secret! You don't show me your little plans." Darien defended.

"So basically, you have absolutely no idea." I raised an eyebrow.

"Basically." He sighed.

"Well don't go for the typical strippers idea. If any of us girls find out, we will personally rip you to pieces. It's trashy and he should be focused on his woman, not some hoe. What about a weekend camping trip or paintball game or something? Either of those would be crazy fun." I pointed out, trying to run thoughts through my mind.

"Camping would be an awesome idea." He nodded. "Paintball we can do anytime, anywhere. We haven't gone camping in forever."

"I'd hate to admit it, but I'm pretty much a genius." I smiled. Then my phone started to go off. I figured it was Raye, so I didn't even look when I swiped my finger across the screen.

"Serena! I'm like so totally glad you answered! It took you long enough!" A high-pitched whine came over the other end. I never noticed how whiney Mina was until I got back. I knew she annoyed me when I first met her, but I guess I fell into a comfortable pattern with her. She was the one thing I could predict during my city life.

"Oh, um, hi Mina." I shuffled my words, not really sure what to say. She was a gossip queen and I knew she'd be digging for details. "I'm kind of busy so I don't know if I'll be able to talk long."

"Busy? Seiya said that town is nowhere and nothing, at the same time, whatever that means." I could practically see her, shrugging her shoulders. "I totally miss you, girl. I'm out here on the beach and the Martinis don't taste half as good with you not here."

"I never even drank, Mina." I couldn't help but smile. Then worry washed over me. "Aren't you pregnant?"

"So not the point. Anyway, I need a gal pal to do girl stuff with. Everybody else is so blah. You were like totally innocent and sweet. I miss pushing you in through malls and forcing you to try stuff on. Oh, and I'm totally debating on whether or not to size up in my breast implants. They don't look as big as they used to, and being pregnant doesn't help. I have this disgusting stomach, I'm totally going to have to dish out more lipo money."

"Mina, you're perfect and that size looks great on you. Anything more would be overdone." I pointed out to my surgically fanatic friend. The 'C' had already stretched her skin beyond its limits, I didn't know if it had enough elasticity to go further. It was like she hated me for retaining fat in my chest, but it was the way my body was wired. She barely had fat in her chest and it was always her biggest complaint.

"So easy for you to say Miss Au Natural." Mina spoke and I could see her waving her hand and rolling her eyes. I was pretty sure she didn't know what she was saying, either. We had barely picked up on any French during our many visits to Paris. We got lucky in the sense that every other part of the world knows English to some degree. "What are you so busy with, anyway?"

"I'm planning a bachelorette party."

A squeal erupted from the only end. "That's so awesome! I can't wait! What's her name? We should do like a girls trip!"

"Mina, I don't know how to tell you this, but she doesn't really know you and we're probably just going to do something little." I replied.

"Oh come on, Serena. Let her live a little! I'll pay to fly you guys up here so you don't have to take a stupid road trip. It'll be one weekend. We'll make it count." She pleaded. It actually wouldn't be that bad of an idea: get the girls all dressed up, strut them around a big city.

"I'd have to ask the other girls what they'd think, but I'll get back to you. I'm thinking a beach trip sounds a lot nicer, though, and somewhere within the United States." I said the last part so Mina wouldn't be able to list the several Spanish and Brazilian beaches she was thinking of. "It'd still be kind of city, yunno? But more comfortable for us. All of us used to load up and go to the beach every single summer. It's actually a perfect idea."

"A little beach sounds so boring! Take them somewhere where they can have a little adventure - something to get excited about!" Mina whined.

"You like traveling because it's your lifestyle. These girls would love to get out, but having to get passports and fly to an entirely new country is beyond them. Some even have kids here, Mina, and want to spend time with their kids."

"I don't see why. All a kid does is cry... that's why I got a nanny." Mina retorted. Her son, Jackson, was around two and a half and had probably only seen his mother and/or father a handful of times. There was no reason they deserved to have the child - they used him as a ploy for paparazzi and ditched him the second they were past cameras.

"Maybe he just wants a little attention." I suggested.

"Well I can't give him like 24/7 attention all the time; I have things to do, too." Mina argued.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really gotta go. It was nice talking to you."

"Whatev's. We definitely didn't even talk." She complained.

"Because I'm busy. Have fun with your Martini."

"I'm about to have fun with my waiter." She dropped her voice, then it perked back up as she recalled something. "Speaking of tall, dark, and handsome men, what about Seiya's brother? What's the whole deal with that? You blew me off last time."

"We're friends and I don't want anything getting blown out of proportion. Seiya and him never got along so he's not really a fan of Darien, but Dare's a great guy. We have hung out, but I've also hung out with all of my other old friends since I got back so it's not really a big deal."

"But Sei said you were totally into him?"

"Seiya has a wild imagination... it must be all the backstage drugs." We shared a giggle at this and wrapped up our phone call finally.

"More Seiya problems?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, just a nosey friend from back in New York. She acts like it's her job to collect and spread gossip to all. She's the one on all the tabloid covers with the people claiming that I'm her. She's pregnant with her second kid, so apparently that makes me pregnant." I smiled. "It's so hard, being famous and all."

"I'll bet." Darien shook his head and picked up a pillow, knocking me in the back of the head.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for the late delivery. I'm officially running on an overtime schedule and it's been the week of one of my favorite carnivals to go to. Also, because of 'eh' weather and my exhaustion from working yesterday, we decided to go see Jurassic World rather than walk circles around the fairgrounds. My take on it? AWESOME. Go see it (if you haven't already).

Broken Together

Chapter Eleven

I opened the window, letting the cool night air into my room. Sneaking out late in the night was starting to become a bad habit for me, and my body pulsed with excitement every time. I lifted my body outside, and lowered my window behind me. Half the time it didn't lock even when I tried, so I wasn't fearful of it locking me outside, either.

I tugged at my short jean skirt, pulling it down from riding up towards my waist, and made sure both it and my camisole weren't twisted. I glanced both ways before lifting my flashlight up and shining it through across the land to the tree line. He was already there waiting for me and he flashed his on light on and off.

My smile stretched across my face and I jogged to meet him. "You know," I whispered, just in case somebody in the house was still awake, "we're getting pretty good at this."

"I know. I'm surprised Andrew hasn't caught on yet, his room is right next door." Darien admitted. We cut a path through the woods behind my house so we weren't in plain sight towards Darien's truck. Once there we piled inside and made our way up the mountain side with the windows down and radio up.

"This has got to be the best feeling in the world." I giggled, flinging my arm out the window to catch air as my hair whipped around.

Somewhere along the lines, Darien and I had fallen into a pattern of driving up to the lookout and sitting there, looking at stars and the glow from towns miles away, from the mountaintop. We would talk until the sunrise made an appearance, and then we'd make a bee-line back home.

"You look really nice tonight." Darien pointed out as we sat on a run-down picnic table. I looked over at him, a little shocked at his confession, and he kept rambling. "Not that you don't usually look nice. I mean, you always look nice. I just figured I'd let you know."

He nervously rubbed the palms of his hands against his jeans in an attempt to work his nerves down. I wasn't sure what I was thinking - or if I was thinking at all - but I leaned over and placed a hand on either side of his face, turning him towards me to press my lips against his.

It was my first kiss in my life and it was magic. I was only sixteen at the time but I felt like I had the power to do anything. Here I was, a sophomore, kissing a senior. He wasn't just any senior, either. He was Andrew's best friend. He was the boy that would be undergoing basic soon. He was my first love.

I pulled back, scanning his eyes for any emotion I could find. I could see it all: the happiness, the lust, the undeniable attraction. I leaned over and kissed him, again and again, until I was sitting on his lap and we were full-blown making out. Somewhere between those passionate kisses and the feeling of a innocence milestone I became wrapped in Darien's strong arms. We watched the sun rise in a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to leave.

-0-0-0-

I bit my lip, waiting for Darien in the hallway. I always saw him on my way to sociology. Then my eyes fell on him and his tall, built figure. I smiled and waved at him, but he only nodded his head towards me.

My stomach dropped. He had pretty much just ignored me. I spun around to go after him. "Hey!" I announced. "Are you feeling alright and everything?"

"I'm fine." His tone was stiff and bitter.

He didn't look at me, he didn't stop or even slow done. My own irritation got the best of me. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I have a class to get to, shouldn't you?" He said, still looking the other way and still moving. I watched in defeat as his form disappeared down the hallway and kids scrambled to get to class.

Feeling completely worthless I drug my feet to sociology, just making the bell and not necessarily caring. Why the hell would Darien blow me off? What reason did he have? Was he that embarrassed he kissed me?

"Why the long face, pretty girl?" Somebody spoke up.

My eyes flickered over to the speaker. "Oh, hey Seiya."

"What's wrong?" He pressed.

I forced a fake smile on my face. "Nothing. Just, nothing."

"Oh. Well I was thinking maybe you'd wanna come over tonight? I've been working on some music and I want to run it by somebody."

"I'd love to but I'm actually really busy. The girls and I are getting together to study and I'm sure you can imagine how that goes." I lied. Which was stupid because obviously he lived with his cousin and one of my best friends, Raye.

"Another time, then?" He continued to urge.

"Absolutely." I kept my fake smile.

What I really wanted to do was pick up one of the fifty pound books sitting on the top of my desk and smash him over the head with it. He was irritating, to say the least. There was no way in hell I'd ever be drawn to his house to listen to his meaningless music.

xXxXxXxXxXx End of Flashback xXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you really going to try to ignore me this much?" Darien asked. I positioned another arrow and drew back, releasing it and reaching for another one.

"I'm going to try." I admitted, throwing the next one on and impaling the target right beside my previous arrow. I rested my bow to my side and turned to look at the man behind me. "You were never this much of a talker."

"Some things change for the better. Anyway, I have a question for you, and I'm demanding an answer." He remarked as he made his way past me.

"Oh now we're demanding things, are we?" I teased.

Just looking at him made me want to demand things, like why he never gave me any closure after our kissing session back when we were teenagers. He had been wonderful and perfect for that one night, and then he was gone. It was just like the party, over a year later. He gave me an awesome time, and then he left. He was good at that, apparently. Now I had thrown myself at him and he gave me an awesome night. Except he wanted to talk about it. And that was worse.

"I'm a demanding person, what can I say?" He shrugged and stood behind my target, holding papers in one hand and duct tape in the other as he leaned against it.

"What are you doing? Standing there for no purpose other than to keep me from enjoying a nice bow session?" I raised an eyebrow at his tactics. He could be infuriating sometimes. I had just gotten into a groove.

" I have a proposition for ya." He smirked, reaching to rip duct tape off and roll it together before slapping it on the back of one of the pieces of paper.

"Is that right?" I laughed.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded, repeating the process with the other piece before smacking them on the front of the target.

"Yes and no?" I asked, reading the two words.

"Yeah." He collected the several arrows and began walking back towards me. "We're going to play a game. I'm going to ask you questions and you're either going to shoot yes or no. It's simple really."

"Fair enough." I shrugged as he deposited the arrows back into my quiver. I drew the one that I had set up on my bow while he was returning the remainders.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

I shot yes.

"Do you like me?"

I shot yes.

"Were you or are you in love with my brother?"

I shot no.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I lowered my bow and looked behind me. "Are you serious? Because you have to be serious about this because it's not fair to me if you don't really mean it. It won't be funny if it's a joke."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated.

Spinning around I didn't even think. My motions were quick and smooth - perfected and tactical. I shot yes before laying my bow on the ground and turning to face the man behind me - the man I had waited so long to call my boyfriend. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and I squealed with delight before jumping on him and wrapping my long legs around his waist.

We shared a kiss before he let my upper body drop backwards and spun me around. I giggled in delight, letting my arms free, as the synthetic wind and centripetal force blew my hair around. Finally he stopped and smiled at me. I bit my lip, realizing I never thought this moment would be mine.

"So how's it feel to be dating the coolest person in the whole entire world?" He asked, his white smile and glimmering eyes making me stare.

"I don't know," I put on a fake frown, "you're going to have to tell me."

"You're such a creep!" He exclaimed, making me giggle.

"Let me down Dare!" I demanded quickly.

Darien quickly put me back down, worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to call the girls!" I informed him before bolting back towards the house to grab my cell phone. I dialed their numbers, delivering the stories - time after time - to my multiple friends - leaving Mina out. She was the one person I would never admit anything like this to.

"We need to have a double date! Besides, this is more than perfect since you're my Maid and Darien is Chad's Man. I'm so happy for you two! What the heck took you so long anyway?" Raye's voice beamed with delight.

"I wish I knew. I would have loved to hear this question a million years ago. You girls knew how crazy I was about him." I admitted, thinking back to my high school days. Basic came and went and I got older. Darien struck up a relationship with a redhead named Beryl - which killed me - but I continued to deny the multiple dates. There was no more sneaking out, no more hanging out with the boys, and no more kissing. Darien failed to be civil with me until after he broke up with Beryl (after he found out she was cheating, of course) and was leaving with Andrew to spend time overseas. "Well, I'll let you and Chad get back to catching up on The Walking Dead."

The series was an addiction of mine that nobody shared. Until I got back here, that was. I had recently gotten Raye and Chad addicted and found out that Darien, like me, obsessively watched it every Sunday night. "Good call, I think I hear Chad starting up the next episode without me. If he did, there's a good chance I won't be getting married for the sure fact that he'll be dead."

"Play nice, Raye." I giggled. "Talk to you later."

"OH MY GOSH, CHAD, YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERATE!" I heard Raye scream before she dipped back down to her cell phone. "It's about to get serious over here, Serena. Bye!"

"How did the gossip go?" Darien leaned over the couch to whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around. "Confidential information, Darien."

"Secrets don't make friends." He teasingly warned, using an old line of mine. It was something I constantly repeated when he and Andrew refused to tell me things.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: You guys will probably hate me for this but... yeah. Everything works its way out, all in good time, right?

Also, I feel the need to share the sweetest moment ever from my boyfriend. I was informing him about some random fact that I'd picked up in my life and when I stopped he was just smiling at me so I said, "What?" His response? "I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress, you'll be so beautiful."

I melted. We're not engaged, but that's not the point ;)

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Twelve

"I missed this so much!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of Darien's truck, heading towards the lights and smell of food. It had been so long since the last time I'd gone to a fair. In fact, it had been since before I left for New York. It had been just over four years ago.

I decided to let my hair down and was wearing a bright pink dress with a tan purse and tan cowboy boots. I couldn't control the wide smile on my face. I really never dreamed I'd be walking this ground again. Then again, I never thought Darien would be my boyfriend, either.

"Maybe I oughtta leave for a couple years 'cause I ain't ever been this excited about the fair." Darien smiled down at me before locking his fingers with mine. He looked amazing with his jeans and square-toe cowboy boots and an old shirt cut down far to expose not only his large, muscular arms but his ripped side as well. With a camo ballcap on his head, he was enough to make any girl jealous of me. Even walking in I noticed numerous stares.

"Oh shut your face, Dare! You love this and you know it!" I accused, dropping my shoulder and bumping into him. There were so many faces I recognized and plenty that I didn't. Any fair around this area was known to bring people from up to an hour and a half to two hours away. When there isn't much to do, you travel to fairs. Pretty much everybody's summer was spent fair-hopping when they had the opportunity.

"Ouch, you caught me." He laughed. "Are you hungry?"

We stood in the line for food and ended up each getting a pulled pork barbeque sandwich and splitting an order of fries and a bottled water. I immediately made a bee-line for the condiments table, remembering exactly how Darien and I always made our fries: a sprinkle of salt, ketchup in the one corner, and a million trigger-pulls of vinegar. Back in the day he used to make fun of me and my vinegar use but after I introduced him one year, he had been addicted ever since.

"It tastes like home." I concluded, moaning at the amazing assault on my taste buds. "I can't remember my last pulled pork, and I definitely don't remember the last time I had skin on my fries. It's sooooo much better than skinning them."

"What the heck did you eat if you didn't eat normal food?" Darien questioned, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't that we were limited with food options down here, but we definitely weren't cooking up Caribbean inspired dishes. Pork and fries were considered a major food group, these folks never caring much for the true food pyramid anyway.

"Well we didn't have a smoker, so nothing was smoked." I admitted. It was like a sin to not smoke your food when you could. "We ate a lot of Italian food. And all of the vegetables come from some unnamed source, sometimes even in a can when I'd get desperate for something out of season because up in the city you don't can anything."

"Darien, it's so nice to see you. I haven't gotten the chance much ever since your sister-in-law came to visit." A high-pitched voice broke through our conversation. It was a voice that made my skin crawl. I had half a mind to spin around and knock her out on the spot.

"You must be confused - or maybe it's your extreme stupidity shining through again - but Darien and I are dating actually." I put a large smile on my face as I spun around to face the speaker. The redhead glared down at me, envy pouring out of her body.

"Why the hell would Darien want anything to do with you?" She hissed. "For God's sake Darien, she's your brothers old leftovers!"

"The only leftover here is you, Beryl. I didn't even do anything with Seiya, you dumbass, or anyone for that matter." My anger got the best of me. Ever since I was a teenager people assumed I was a bad person just because I had looks. "I'm not scum and I never will be. I'm not you, Beryl. Why don't you just run along and jump in the truck bed of the whole town again? Take everybody for another spin?"

"You think you're something Serena, but you're nothing." Beryl continued to argue. "Do you think Seiya even cared that you left? He didn't want you. If he wanted you he wouldn't have been flying me up to New York on the weekends. He had plenty of groupies, and he had me and Mina, he didn't need you. He never did and never will."

Despite never truly being in love with the boy, it hurt. Something deep inside of me was breaking. It was that part that said 'you were never good enough for anybody, and you never will be'. I was speechless. I just sat there, completely ashamed and humiliated. Not only was he with random strangers but he was with my worst enemy and best friend.

"I have something better than Seiya will ever be." I finally spoke.

"Yeah until he loses his shit. Good luck, he's a ticking time bomb." Beryl snickered.

"You're a worthless whore." I commented, standing up to get in her face.

She took a swing at me but I ducked quickly, coming up with a hard uppercut, quicker than I'd ever thrown one before. And that's about the time I snapped. She screamed and smacked the ground, giving me access to get on top of her and repetitively slam hammer fists into her wailing face, feeling her quick and struggle beneath me. It felt good. It felt powerful.

I felt large arms wrap around me and pull me off of the figure - her face so bloody it was hard to comprehend. Those arms let go only to pick me up bridal style and carry me away from the scene of the crime to a place more quiet - up on a large hill overlooking the fair.

"I'm sorry, about what she said and everything. It's Beryl, she was probably lying." Darien mentioned after a few moments of silence.

"She wasn't. I know she wasn't." I sighed. "Seiya was never meant to be faithful... he was never meant to be a good guy. I have no doubt he two-timed me with a million people. I can't blame him. He was a rockstar with needs and I was the quiet plain girl with an engagement ring and no sexual advances."

"You're nothing close to plain." Darien laughed.

"To you. I'm not flashy like those girls in the city, though. You can throw clothes on me, and makeup, but you can't cover up my country." I admitted. "I'm not upset about the fact that Seiya cheated, to be honest. It didn't hurt me that it was him. I never cared about him. It hurt that I wasn't good enough. It hurt that, instead of offering me a simple breakup, he drug it out and kept it a secret. I kind of knew all along though."

"You're never going to be good enough for the wrong person, Serena. It wasn't that there was something wrong with you, it was that he created something wrong with you simply because he knew he could never have you. It's a defense mechanism." Darien explained, in an effort to make me feel better. And, it worked. "I'd say that good friend of yours has some explaining to do."

"That's an understatement." I giggled, then became serious. "What did Beryl mean about you losing your temper?"

Darien shifted uncomfortably. "What she was referring to isn't exactly something I'm proud of. Things went downhill for me, really quick. I made some stupid decision that I wish I could take back. I hurt a lot of people. I don't know what I was even thinking."

"What happened to you Dare?" I whispered.

He ran a hand throw his hair, his eyes bouncing back and forth in a nervous panic. "I really don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"I'm your girlfriend and secrets aren't a very good start." I pointed out. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Dare, I just want to know. Please."

"I can't!" He shouted right at my face. I sat there, completely in shock. I never thought Darien would be one to scream right in my face and this was the second time it was happening. He was angry... it was written all over his face and his eyes. "Why don't you stop trying to dig your nails into somebody's skin and worry about your own life? Obviously you made some pretty shitty decisions."

"And yet you're the only one afraid to talk about anything!" I growled.

"Because it's none of your damn business! Just because your fiancée decided to fuck anything and everything that moved, you think it's okay to bring out my past and the shit I went through to make your situation a little less shitty." Venom was laced through his words.

I felt the tears coming up into my eyes and a numb hurt spreading throughout my entire body. "I wanted to know because I care about you... we're supposed to be best friends and you're hiding secrets from me and treating me like dirt. I was going to try and help you because obviously it still bothers you. I changed my mind, though... I don't want to know."

I stood up and took off. I didn't really know where I was going but I wanted to be anywhere other than the place I was at. I let the tears stream down my face and I ran away from the flashing lights and the sounds. I ran away from the smell of fresh fair food. I ran away from the stupid people in the stupid town. And when I was all alone in the middle of the woods, I dropped to my knees and cried. The complete feeling of loneliness, of betrayal, of ignorance, of worthlessness washed over me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where the hell have you been?" Darien asked when he got home from work. This was the first afternoon I decided to stick around, mainly because I was sick of running around trying to entertain myself before sleeping in an uncomfortable treehouse.

"I didn't feel like being here." I responded.

"And that's a valid excuse?" He raised an eyebrow. "You disappeared for three days. Is this how you usually handle things?"

"I'm actually not in the mood to argue, Darien. If this is all you do in your relationships, feel free to remove me from the status of your girlfriend. We were dating two freaking weeks and your entire mood with me changed." I mumbled as I threw my legs off of the couch to rest on the floor.

"And it didn't cross your mind that maybe you're inconsiderate?" He questioned. I just looked at him for a moment, not really knowing what to say or think. It was like a different person was standing in front of me. I got up to go to my room. "Don't walk away from me."

I ignored him, not really wanting to deal with a fight. Apparently that was the stupidest thing I could have done because I felt a hand clench onto my wrist and fling me around before slamming me up against a wall. I winced in pain. "Darien, please, you're hurting me."

"You hurt me. Why should I stop just because you're crying?" He growled into my face, squeezing my left wrist harder and pushing me closer against the wall using my right shoulder. I winced again, pain shooting through my body.

"You're drunk." I whispered, feeling tears spill out over my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I'm stuck in a household full of brain-dead idiots. I upset my one older brother - who happens to be the golden child - and all hell broke loose. The reasoning? His girlfriend. As always. She runs and lies and tells everybody things to my mom and him. Trenton and I have ignored her even since she tried to convince me he was cheating on me (she's always cheating on my brother, by the way) and I literally got yelled at because "it hurt her feelings that we didn't acknowledge her". And my mother? Yup, she told me I wasn't a Christian. Pretty sure I'm the only person that goes to church... and have been driving myself ever since I got my license... My family uses it as some wonderful book cover to their life story though. Oh the meaning of religion. Anyway... onward!

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Thirteen

I rubbed my still-sore wrist, eyeing the black and blue marks encircling it. My shoulder also stuck out with an ugly purple and green mark. I hugged my legs to my chest, remembering the night before. The night that had scared me more than anything else in the world. After I mentioned he was drunk he had let go and stepped away. He just left. I didn't know where he was going, and I had no intention of following after him.

I knew he'd be home soon and I wasn't sure why I was still sitting in the empty room. I had stripped it of my clothing and make up/hair supplies. I had packed up all of my movies and books and was ready to leave. Everything was tucked back into the Chevy outside. Except for me.

I twirled the arrow between my fingers. It was hardened - strong. It could break through the thickest skin and penetrate until death. It was guided by the bow and would fly in a straight path - never straying from its destination. There was a quote that I loved most: an arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great so just focus and keep aiming.

It was inspiring really, but I was pretty sure God was aiming me at the dirt, currently.

xXxXxXxXxXx Flashback xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sometimes great things don't happen in slow motion. They do, but not always. Sometimes really great things happen within the blink of an eye. Don't ever be afraid of anything." Andrew calmed me down from my almost nervous breakdown.

"I just hate this stupid thing. It's impossible." I mumbled, anger causing tears to form in my eyes. "I don't know why I wanted this stupid Jeep."

"Take a deep breath, Serena. You're afraid and it's holding you back. Fear will hold you back from anything. You can't rush this, and you can't be afraid. Just close your eyes and take a few breaths. You'll get this, I know you can." Andrew continued to advise.

"Who's going to teach me anything when you're gone, Andrew? What happens if I need help? You and Darien are leaving soon. I'm going to be alone." I whispered.

"Is that what's on your mind?" Andy asked, studying me and I nodded. "Serena, everything will be fine. I know it'll be hard to not see each other in person but we'll write to each other. Besides, I've given you sixteen years of great advice to build upon for you to make your own decisions." He smiled, causing me to smile and roll my eyes.

"It's not the same, Andrew." I pointed out.

"Dare and I will be back before you know it. I promise." Andrew concluded as Darien's old truck pulled in our driveway - a mere twenty feet behind me. He made his way next to my old Jeep in no time at all, just as I stalled it. Again.

"Uh-oh, new driver problems. Hop in the back, Andy, I got this." Dare commanded as Andrew shifted himself into the back and he hopped in the shotgun seat. He turned his attention towards me. "So I'm guessing you're having clutch problems here?"

"Just a little." I muttered.

"You know how when you shoot a bow, you find your spot? You know it's your spot because the tip of your nose always touches that string and your knuckles always touch the back of your cheek, near your ear?" He questioned and I nodded. "And if you don't have your placement down - if you don't know that perfect spot - everything will be completely off and you'll miss your shot?"

"Yeah, Dare, but what's that have to do with anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Easy. Each clutch has a sweet spot, too. You have to play with the clutch and pedals and find it. Get to know that spot. When you hit it, it'll be the perfect balance. If you go too soon or too late, you'll mess everything up. Just close your eyes and feel it. Don't think of anything else, don't worry about anything, just slowly play with the pedals." He instructed.

That was the day I learned to drive stick. It was the day I realized that every challenge in life wasn't half as big as I made it. I realized that going to the people who had overcome these challenges years ago were my best resources. I learned that Andrew and Darien would forever be my best friends and the best place for advice.

xXxXxXxXxXx End of Flashback xXxXxXxXxXx

But Andrew was dead and Darien was different. He wasn't the Darien I had left behind years ago. He hadn't just stayed in my past, he had moved on with his life and continued to become a different person. I heard the front door shut and it broke me out of my daydream. Fear was now pulsing through my body and I felt like a complete idiot for sitting there, just waiting for this to happen.

"Serena, we need to talk." Darien's voice called out through the house.

No. No. No.

I shut my door and turned the lock on it before throwing the one window open but froze when I heard the knocks on my door. They didn't sound angry or hateful. They didn't sound violent. They weren't intrusive or demanding.

"Darien please stop." I called out, almost choking on my own words.

"Serena everything that happened... whatever happened... I'm sorry. I don't know what went on last night. I was out of it. Please talk to me? What the hell happened?" His voice was full of pain and regret. It was full of guilt.

I walked over to the door in my shorts and tank top and opened it. His eyes immediately landed on my bruised shoulder and he took a step back - tripping over himself and smacking onto the ground. "Where'd that come from?"

"You were drunk last night." I responded.

"I hurt you? I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't lay a hand on you. That wasn't me. That couldn't be me." He mumbled, running his hand feverishly through his hair as he got to his feet and paced back and forth across the room. He stopped and locked eyes with me. "I hurt you?"

"You were drunk." I repeated. I really didn't know what else to say.

In that moment I saw a side of Darien I had never seen. He let his body hit the ground and he buried his face in his hands, drawing his knees towards his chest and sobbing loudly while muttering incomprehensible words. I walked over and sat beside him, leaning my body against his and rubbing his shoulders.

"Why are you here? I'm a monster." He whispered.

"You were drunk." I insisted, again.

"I was afraid I lost you again." He muttered and exposed his face to me with red, swollen eyes. "When you left the first time I lost everything. My best friend was gone, the love of my life had ran off with my brother and was gone, and I wasn't even supposed to be able to walk again. I couldn't sleep at night - I kept hearing shots and bombs. I kept seeing... things. It hurt and I turned to the only thing I could do. I drank. I drank until I didn't know what was going on, or what day it was. I refused to get help because I didn't think I had a problem. I couldn't see what everybody else could see.

One night I couldn't take it anymore. I was hurting all my friends and family. I was constantly depressed. I couldn't get rid of the sounds or the images. I was a disgrace to his town. I was a complete alcoholic and past the point of help. I ran out of options. My old 44 mag Smith and Wesson... I took that with me. I-I don't know why. I just took it and I pulled the trigger. And nothing happened. I flipped it open. All the other spots had bullets in it. The only one without a bullet was the one I had pulled on. And I lived. And I took it as a sign from God.

I went into rehab. I did everything I was supposed to. I got back into fitness. I learned to walk. But I can't touch the stuff anymore. I don't know how to stop once I get started. It still eats at me. It's still there. I was always alone when I drank. I didn't know I got mean. I didn't know."

"It's okay, it wasn't you." I offered a light smile as I reached up to comb through his hair. "Everything is alright now. Are you hungry?"

He merely nodded.

Even as I got up and prepared dinner, I couldn't help but think about the fact that Darien had tried to end his life. He had gotten so sick of everything and let his demons get to him. We really weren't that different after all. I hadn't experienced all the tragedy he had. I didn't go to war or have to face an entire town that didn't know how to handle me. I didn't have to try to talk about my problems. I didn't even have an addiction. But I did look for a way out.

-0-0-0-0-

"I feel like I need to tell you something, since you've made your confession." I broke the silence of our movie session. Darien looked over at me and studied me for a moment before turning back to the screen and turning the volume down with the remote until it was inaudible.

"I'm listening." He encouraged.

"You aren't the only one who tried to hurt themselves. It wasn't long after I left this town. I was dealing with everything that happened. It was too much to handle, and it was at the doors of my sanity. Seiya wasn't home. The second we arrived in New York he was gone constantly. I was just alone to drown in everything. So I went crazy. I started breaking everything and screaming. And then I saw the window and it was like tunnel vision. I just threw it open.

I wanted to jump and end it all but I never got the chance. It turns out somebody across the hall heard me going crazy, got scared for my safety, and broke the door down. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I was so focused. All I know was that one minute I was halfway out the window and the next I was a crying ball on the floor. I don't think it was a coincidence that my neighbor just so happened to be a police officer."

Darien just looked at me, like he didn't know what to say. There's nothing you can say when somebody admits to you that they tried to take their life.

"Things like that just don't happen." Darien mumbled.

"I know. Gosh this feels so weird to talk about. It's kind of a relief though, you know? Like this weight you didn't know you were carrying." I admitted.

"You're beautiful." He said.

It was so simply stated. It was the kind of sentence you said a million times and yet it never grew old. It was said as the type of sentence that you'd say everyday to the person you married because you were still so outrageously in love. Despite never really hearing him say it before, it held familiarity with me, as if we'd been together in another life and it was now just common knowledge.

"You're handsome." I smiled and bumped my shoulder into him.

"I'm serious you dork." I laughed, now reaching his playful side. "But I do mean it. You're a really beautiful person, inside and out. I'm sorry you ever left because I really missed having you around. We could have been one heck of a mess together."

"To tell you the truth, Dare, I don't think I would have been a mess if I just would have kept you in my life." I smiled and he threw an arm around my shoulders to pull me close and kiss my forehead.

"I don't know... so far we've been walking hurricanes." He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: In a story like this, I really regret doing a singular point of view. I wish I had done an omniscient point of view. This one will be from Darien's, just as a forewarning. I feel like you never get a chance to really know him. I wanted mystery at first but I feel like he's just getting lost and deserves his own view.

* * *

Broken Together

Chapter Fourteen

"Where is he?" I panicked. Fear shot through my entire body. Fear, and adrenaline. I could no longer feel the weight of my uniform or my tired body. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes shot around, looking for the lost man. My best friend.

Our team had gotten split up and separated after an ambush. I was spinning in circles, trying to catch sight of any trace of him. Then, I heard yelling and I took off, bolting in that direction. My boots slammed into the mud beneath me, slapping and sticking. Every muscle was pushing me to my destination as quick as possible as I left the other two men behind.

"... I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to the regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice." I could hear Andrew's voice screaming out as loudly as possible. I broke through the clearing and saw him on his knees with several guns aimed at his head. "SO HELP ME GOD."

I screamed as the shots were fired and I ran out towards him, blasting bullets like never before. I felt several pangs into my body and ignored it, running full force towards my best friend. And then I couldn't run anymore. My hearing went out on me. I was dealing with motion, now. Slow motion. I clawed at the ground with my hands and elbows. I couldn't move my knees. Pain was starting to set in. My entire body was sore except for my knees down - where pain was replaced with no feeling at all. Just numbness.

Blood was pouring out of Andrew's head as he formed a limp heap on the ground. His entire body was caked with mud. Everything was brown and red. And then, everything was black.

-0-0-0-0-

I jolted awake. I heard small beeps and sat up to look around. Multiple wires were hanging from my body and several eyes flickered over to me. Doctors.

"My best friend... where is he?" I choked on my own words.

I already knew the answer. I knew Andrew was dead and he would never come back. I knew I'd never hear his voice again or go hunting with him. I knew we'd never play another game of football or baseball. I knew we'd never go back and forth about life from the haven of our cots. I knew we'd never go in, back to back, guns blazing and save people again. I knew we'd talked about this moment several times and I knew I never thought it'd be him. Every time it was me. In my dreams, in my thoughts. I was always the one that was supposed to die. Not Andrew.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed.

I was shaking and tears began streaming down my face. I didn't care about the pain of the numerous bandages to cover up the bullet holes. I threw my covers off and swung my still-numb legs over the side of the bed. Everybody rushed over to me quickly as I smashed into the ground.

"My legs are asleep." I growled as I started feeling them with my hands.

But I couldn't feel anything.

Two doctors helped lift me back onto the bed as the third started to talk.

"Andrew didn't make it. I'm very sorry for your loss. As for your legs... they are not asleep. We've done everything we can here, and we can't tell you anything for sure. Just to prepare you, though, we don't believe you'll ever be able to walk again. We're sending you home and you'll see a doctor there... he'll be able to look into the issue deeper."

"You're wrong... you've got to be wrong. My legs are fine, they just need time. And Andrew is okay. He's okay." I urged. I knew saying these things weren't going to change anything that had happened. It was too late to stop any of this. "He can't be dead. He's my best friend."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything we can get for you?" The worn, thin man spoke again. War was messy, I knew that and he knew that. These guys encounter situations worse than this every single day. They dealt with men who they had to dig shrapnel out of their skulls for a chance to live - even if they were a completely different person and didn't understand the world.

"Paper... I need paper." I insisted and the doctor nodded.

He disappeared for a moment and was back, handing me over a notebook and pen. I sat there and listened to him explain what was going to happen with me. According to the man, I'd been laid up in bed for four days straight in a pain-induced coma. I had survived by an inch, where a bullet had torn through me near my heart, and had several other wounds healing.

 _Serenity,_

 _We're coming home. I'm sorry._

 _Darien._

-0-0-0-0- Flash-forward after Serena left -0-0-0-0-

I sat at the bar, slouched over, cradling the mug of beer in front of me. I hadn't slept for days and when I did close my eyes I was woken up by the sounds blasting around me. I could see Andrew everywhere I looked... blood pouring out. I was tired and paranoid and hurt. My hands were constantly shaking and I could see all the looks people were giving me. They didn't know how to approach me or what to say.

Serena had left. She was gone and she'd never be back. She was with my brother now, a guy who could actually make her happy and be there for her. A man who didn't have a million problems. A guy who hadn't passed a note to her in high school, only to get shot down and have her pretend that nothing ever happened.

I was a failure in every sense of the word.

My eyes scanned the room. Everybody kept stealing glances at me.

Everybody.

I finished the mug and wheeled my chair away - ignoring all the people. Ignoring everything.

"Dare!" A voice called out and I spun my wheelchair around to see my cousin, Raye, approaching me with a soft smile on her face. She was one of the people who I was trying my hardest to avoid. No matter what, she wouldn't leave me alone.

"Raye." I mumbled, not trying to hide the fact that I wasn't particularly thrilled by her presence. She didn't seem to care though.

"You're going home already? Why don't you hang out with Chad and I a little? We're getting in a game of pool. I didn't even notice you earlier." She offered. Except, she had noticed me. Everybody always did. She didn't want to interrupt my drinking.

"I'd rather head in for the night."

"That's probably best. You look worn. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" She questioned.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

She dropped her voice to a whispered and got serious with me. "Darien, I know you're not happy about the situation or my suggestions but I really think you should visit somebody to get some help for PTSD... you seem like you have all the symptoms and -"

"I don't have any fucking psychological disease." I growled, rage building up inside my body. Rage that had no outlet. Ever. "I can't fucking walk. That's it."

"You've been drinking a lot."

"So what? Everybody around here drinks. There's nothing else to do!" I spat.

"You need help." She insisted.

"You need to keep your nose outta my damn business." I retorted before turning around and heading out the door. I didn't need somebody coming around and poking me with questions to diagnose me with any potential problems. I didn't need somebody picking me apart. And I sure as hell didn't need somebody to tell me what to do.

All I wanted to do was go back and kill every enemy within range. I wanted to return to my job and make everybody and their brother pay for what they had done to my best friend. I wanted them to know the hurt and the pain. But I couldn't do that. You can't return to the Marines after you lose access to your legs. There was no place for me in that world. And there was no place for me in this world - the civilian world - where people couldn't understand you, nothing was set up to help a person with no legs get around, and there was never enough alcohol.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys, I've been crazy busy lately between watching my nephews every single day one week and a decent amount throughout the other ones (their parents are trying to buy a new house and are SO close), the fair, overtime, photography, and planning a trip to Ireland this November. Plus I still have some appointments I'm trying to get out of the way before we go (tomorrow = my first eye check-up in like two years. I buy a ton of contacts so I don't have to go back for the longest time even though I know I shouldn't do that).

Also, I haven't done this in forever because I've been rushed but THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Hoping to answer some questions soon. As for how Andrew died and Darien lost his ability to walk, they were in the military and got split up.

Broken Together

Chapter Fifteen

I walked through the doorway and stopped in my tracks. I had previously been with Raye, talking about wedding plans and throwing around ideas. I certainly didn't expect to come home to the sight before me. The house was dim and burning candles were the only light. The dining room table was set up with caution and a vigil eye: plates with juicy steak, a baked potato, and asparagus, a basket filled with rolls, a glass of water, and a glass of wine. In the middle of the table was a small chocolate fountain surrounding various items for dipping.

Obviously I had walked into the wrong house.

But, I hadn't. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Darien smiling and walking towards me. He was dressed in black dress pants, nice shoes, a button-down black shirt, and a red tie. I felt extremely underdressed in my white lacey sundress and cowboy boots. He leaned in to kiss me before reaching a hand behind his neck to rub in a nervous habit.

"I uh hope you're hungry." His eyes flickered towards the meal, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"I'm starving! But why did you do all of this?" I questioned.

This time his eyes locked with mine. I could see the pain and guilt behind everything he was saying. "Because I feel terrible about everything, Serena. I haven't treated you the best, especially since we started dating, and I really need to apologize for it. I was so afraid of getting attached to you, only to have you leave again or not really feel the same about me, and I still harbor a lot of things from the past that I'm not proud about."

"Darien Lee, you could have just said sorry, you didn't need to go through all this trouble!" I pointed out.

"I don't believe in saying sorry, Serena. It's an overused word and hardly ever has any sentimental value attached to it in today's world. Saying sorry is an easy way out, and doesn't make up for anything. I believe if you truly feel sorry you have to act on it and make it up for that person." He informed me.

Hearing him say that and being so genuine and so accurate broke my heart. I hadn't experienced somebody like this since the day I left, all those years ago. Seiya's favorite word in the universe was 'sorry' and he'd say it so nonchalantly as he walked past you to leave for his next adventure. I couldn't stop looking into his beautiful, stormy eyes. They were starting to open back up for me, letting me read them again. I flung my arms around his waist and buried my head against his chest.

"You're so wonderful." I managed to squeak out, although it was muffled by his shirt and body, before pulling back. "I would love to stand here and tell you how great of a person you are for meaning what you say, and doing what you do, but the fat kid in me would probably start crying from starvation because that food looks and smells bangin'."

-0-0-0-

"Exactly how many times have you seen this?" Darien raised an eyebrow as I proceeded to quote the movie before us.

"Just a couple." I shrugged.

"You're such a liar!" He accused and I broke out in laughter.

"I can't help it! I was a big fan of Balto as a child. Some things never change!"

"You're such a butthead, you know that?!" He laughed back and thumped me over the head with a pillow, officially starting the pillow fight war.

It probably lasted a good thirty minutes before we both dropped back onto the couch in exhaustion, Darien sitting up and me laying on his lap.

"Why didn't you date me back in high school?" He broke our silence as our breathing began to regulate once again.

I sat up and playfully punched his arm. "Why didn't you ask?!"

"I wrote you a note. You can't tell me that if I had actually asked you face-to-face, it would have made a difference?" He raised an eyebrow as hurt and rejection clouded within his eyes.

"A note? Dare, I never got a note." I whispered, trying to rack my brain for any note passing memories. There were plenty of exchanges, but never any about dating. "Is that why you just dropped off the face of the Earth in my life?"

"You circled no, Serena."

"I never even got a note like that!" I rose my voice. "You're telling me something that never even happened Dare, and I don't know what to tell you except that we exchanged a million notes, none of them were ever about dating. Then, one day you just stopped talking to me, you didn't acknowledge me enough to get any more notes, and we never did it again."

"You swear to God?" He asked, studying me.

"I swear to God." I nodded and threw my right hand up in the air.

"What a little scumbag... I hate that kid." Darien mumbled, his eyes drifting away. "I gave that note to Seiya... I gave notes to him here and there to give to you and never had a problem with it. I should have waited to give it to you myself but I was kind of embarrassed. I didn't think he'd open it or anything."

"Are you serious?" I whispered back.

"As serious as can be."

"How about we make a couple little phone calls?" I suggested and Darien smirked back at me.

The second person on that list was, of course, the devil himself. He picked up immediately, as if he had been keeping watch over his phone and waiting for this moment. I put my end of the call on speaker-phone.

"Serena? Are you coming home?"

"Not quite, sweetheart." I responded in a sickeningly sweet voice that held a venomous undertone. "I just have a couple things I wanted to talk about. First of all, let's talk about the fact that you've slept with a parade of girls, including Mina."

There was silence for the longest time on the other end before I heard him shuffle around. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, and you probably shouldn't call me babe... you might upset my boyfriend."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck are you dating? Darien?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of topic two." I glanced over at my partner in crime. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Long time, no talk, brother." Darien's voice boomed onto the other end. "Serena and I got to talking here and the craziest thing happened. I asked her why she never agreed to date me in high school. You know what she said? That I never asked. Now isn't that the craziest thing?"

"I didn't open your stupid letter."

"I didn't accuse you of it, but your guilty defense tells me that you did."

"So what? It's not like you can do anything about it. It's over with." He claimed. I could picture him there with that smug demeanor he couldn't get rid of.

"You know what your problem is, Sei? You think you're untouchable." Darien pointed out.

"Au contraire Dare, I AM untouchable. And if you think she'll stay with you, you're completely brain-dead. I'd say the bullets took more than your ability to walk. She's had a taste of this life, she's had a taste of me, you won't be enough to make her stay. You don't have the money to buy her things, you don't have the vacations to keep her busy, and you don't have the chance to walk around and fill any need for adventure. You're just kind of there, Dare." Seiya drug out in a taunting tone.

"I didn't realize you were so great at making me stay. In fact, I thought I left. Oh, wait!" I chimed in quickly. "I'm not Mina, I'm not a groupie, and I'm not interested. The only thing I was ever interested in was leaving all my responsibilities and problems behind but it turned out I was only walking into problems and misery. Anyway, have fun living the life, Seiya."

I ended the call before he had another chance to speak. Apparently he had a lot more to say, though, because he continued to constantly dial me and make me turn off my phone.

"On a scale from one to ten, how ticked do you think he is right now?"

"Twelve... definitely a twelve." I giggled and shot him a wink.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: So I realize at this point I'm a complete stranger, but I'm trying to pull everything back together. I actually broke another laptop screen (I don't even know how – it just went out) and although I hooked it up to my TV it gave me a headache to type like that. So I lost my work and became super depressed. I got a home computer and decided I needed to write all the chapters over again so it's a process. And after like a week of issues, I finally got Microsoft Word downloaded! So yay!

As for life… I am officially engaged to my wonderful fiancé, and we ended up buying a house but we're still keeping our land. And I have a new job that's Mon-Fri instead of Sat-Mon, so I stay super busy now and even with everything, I'm not sure how quickly my updates will be. I still love writing though, I just have to get out of my writer's depression.

To those of you who waited out my storm of a life, thank you and I'm sorry that it's been forever.

And for any November Rain fans… well, that's getting completely redone.

Broken Together

Chapter Sixteen

That phone call I had made before calling Seiya that one night - a week ago now - had given plenty of information to spiral him into the limelight on every magazine cover for his cheating scandal. I didn't feel good about what I did (my temporary satisfaction had long since faded), just guilty. One phone call had gone so far. I spilled out everything I knew: him keeping me away from the town I needed, him cheating, him being him. Except I was the one who chose to leave, he never made me. I was playing on the same level as Mina and Seiya... sneaky and low. My guilt didn't last long, however. New magazines were sprouting about him owning up to the issue. I opened one and read it - I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe it was Seiya, either.

Interviewer: So how do you feel about the situation with your now ex fiancé?

Seiya: I wasn't the best person I could have been, and I certainly wasn't the right person. It took a lot for me to realize that. It wasn't much of an engagement, either, she was always alone and I was always finding company or work.

Interviewer: And how do you feel about your cousin?

Seiya: Brother. He's really like my brother. And we never had a good relationship. We were just different from each other. But he's a good guy, and she's in good hands. I was really jealous and angry at first, but they've always been close and you can't stop a bond like that.

Interviewer: And what about your friend and band member, Jed? How does he feel about the news with Mina?

Seiya: Honestly, he wasn't too hurt or shocked. That's how Mina is; her habits have never been a secret and Jed has always stayed for the kid, Jackson. They haven't been a couple for a while now, and are actually in the process of divorce.

"Something interesting?" I heard a quiet voice and I looked up to see Amy with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and threw my arms around her.

"This magazine. I was curious because I really did feel bad about what I did." I acknowledged as I handed over the said object. "I called the press and totally ratted Seiya out. It was so wrong, but it felt good in that moment. But he's acting really mature about it. I really do have a newfound respect for him. He's blasting through the top of the charts, too. In a sick way I did us both a favor. And Mina never told me she was getting a divorce, either."

"Sometimes it's strange how things work out." Amy pointed out. "But anyway, Raye keeps giving me a countdown of how many days until our big beach trip. We went one year after you left but it wasn't the same and then everybody was just growing up so quickly the annual trip stopped all together and we started doing our own family vacations. It'll be a fresh breath of air to feel like teenagers again."

"That's exactly what I figured. And we all need to get together so how about next Thursday before we leave? We'll all meet back at the cabin. Besides, I have a surprise for everybody now that vacation is getting close!" I winked.

"What kind of surprise?!" Amy questioned, her eyes lighting up.

"My place next Thursday, Amy." I reminded and stuck my tongue out.

"You're so cruel." Amy pouted.

"Well we could always call together an emergency shopping trip today, to make you feel better?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to be nearly as happy by the end of this day as you girls will be?" Darien asked as he and the rest of the guys trailed behind us.

"Don't be a spoil-sport, you agreed to come!" I pointed out. "Besides, there are plenty of manly stores around here, including a few with camping and hiking material so you are welcome!"

"And I'm supposed to just leave with all these little creeps staring at you?" Darien's tone was filled with disbelief.

"She'll be fine, Dare, she had the three of us to protect her." Lita rolled her eyes. "And besides, we were sworn to always protect the baby of the group."

"You guys really do hate me, don't you?" I sighed. "I'm a grown woman now."

"She's right guys," Amy spoke up, "a grown woman that's still the baby of the group."

"You traitor!" I accused as everybody laughed.

Eventually the guys managed to drag Darien away, leaving us girls to ourselves and do what girls do best: spend money. It was obvious femininity was in the air with our purchases consisting of makeup, skirts, dresses, and anything girly and cute.

"We should find the guys now. I think we're getting ready to close the mall down and it's already a drive from home anyway." I pointed out to my companions as we paused for a moment - to let Raye text Chad for their location but mostly to rest our arms from the bags of goodies.

"Excuse me miss," I heard a voice say and I turned around to see a pair of blue-violet eyes, "I just had to say hi because I've never seen such a beautiful woman before. You're absolutely stunning. I'm Sean Diamond, owner of Diamond Photography and you would be wonderful in my line of work. We've recently begun working on video productions as well. You wouldn't be interested in paid modeling and potentially being an actress, would you?"

Model? Actress? Was I really pretty enough to fit those roles? I had done it before but it seemed so strange and distant now – part of somebody else's life that I had just lived in for the moment.

"I probably could use a job again. Are you located around here? I'm a little distance away." I admitted. "I'm Serena, by the way."

"You look like an angel and have the name of one, too." His smile widened. "We're a little South from here but wouldn't mind traveling to work with you. It's typical in my line of work to come to clients or employees. I'd love to work with you immediately if you'd like to head back to my office?"

"She's in the middle of something right now." Raye spoke up before I could answer.

"Our guys are on their way here anyway, we're leaving soon." Lita added.

"Well if you're leaving you could swing right by my place quick, what do ya say, angel?" Sean's eyes flickered with amusement.

"My friends are right, and I don't think the guys would take too kindly to waiting around for me to do some pictures. Do you have a business card?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I do. I have everything you could possibly want." His tone deepened and he reached in his wallet. Part of me felt incredibly uneasy and I wished I hadn't asked for the stupid card. He pulled one out and held it mere centimeters from my chest, making my face turn red as I took a step back.

"You know, I was actually into modeling before and it got old so I'm probably good." I retorted quickly.

"This isn't normal modeling, sweetheart, this is sexy and adventurous. Just look me up and contact me when you're ready." He extended his arm out to me again, his smile turning into a smirk and his eyes looking at me like he was playing a game.

"Okay." I mumbled as I reached for the card.

"You won't regret it, angel." He replied as I took the card. "I'll talk to you soon."

"You'll what?" A manly voice asked, loud and irritated. I looked over to see Darien with his eyebrows raised and jaw tight, on a mission towards the man who was previously talking to me. Shoulders back, fists clenched, chin lifted.

"It's fine. He was just offering me a job!" I said quickly as I stepped in front of Darien - closing the gap between him and where Sean Diamond was paused.

"What kind of fucking job requires you to talk to an attractive woman with that damn tone?" Darien fumed, looking over me.

"What can I say? She just happens to be exactly my type of woman. Perfect face, great hair, tight little body with -"

"You better walk the fuck away while you have legs to do it." Darien growled.

"It's a modeling opportunity, Dare." I jumped in, putting a hand on his broad chest. His features softened when he looked down at me. "Just an opportunity. I didn't agree to anything. And I'm exhausted and have a lot to put away, can we go home now?"

He kissed my head and stole one last glare at the other man before picking up my purchases with one arm and throwing the other one around me. "We're gone." He smiled at me.

"I'm gonna look that guy up and see if he's even real." Raye claimed as she grabbed the business card that was still in my hand from me, climbing into Darien's truck since she and Chad had ridden with us. She tapped into her phone with a determined face before her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" I insisted loudly at her reaction, gaining the attention of the two males in the front, and scooting closer to my childhood friend. "OH MY GOODNESS! WHY?!"

"What the hell is it?" Chad demanded.

"He does nude photography and is starting his own porn movies!" Raye squealed before bursting out into laughter with Chad.

"I'm going back in there, I'm gonna find him, and I'm going to kill that motherfucker." Darien growled, reaching for the handle.

I sprawled over the center diagonally to grab his other arm and get his attention on me. "You could do that, or you could get me home as soon as possible so we can spend as much time as we can before I leave for a week?"

"What are you talking about baby? I was just locking the doors." Darien smirked before pushing the lock button and starting the truck.


End file.
